


О любви расскажут не цветы

by Sister_Sirin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Hanahaki Disease, Idiots in Love, M/M, post CA-WS AU, sort of 3490-AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Sirin/pseuds/Sister_Sirin
Summary: Написано по следам дискуссии о ханахаки на дискорд-сервере In Every Universe, с огромной благодарностью всем участникам.Авторская версия ханахаки, слепленная из того, что было, т.е. ценного авторского мнения и пары-тройки статей из Вики, не совсем совпадающая с классическим тропом.
Relationships: Past Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, past Steve Rogers/Peggy Carter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	О любви расскажут не цветы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по следам дискуссии о ханахаки на дискорд-сервере In Every Universe, с огромной благодарностью всем участникам.
> 
> Авторская версия ханахаки, слепленная из того, что было, т.е. ценного авторского мнения и пары-тройки статей из Вики, не совсем совпадающая с классическим тропом.

Рассветное солнце наградило Крайслер билдинг фантастическим нимбом и безжалостно просияло прямо в глаза. Тони красоту не оценил и мучительно поморщился. Надо же, он действительно увлекся и проработал дольше, чем собирался.

На общей кухне кто-то кашлял. Тони, которого ДЖАРВИС вежливо, но настойчиво выставил из мастерской пройтись — “пока идет обработка текстур я бы не рекомендовал запускать дополнительные задачи, так что у вас есть время для физической активности, тем более что уже более десяти часов ла-ла-ла…”, дальше Тони не слушал и смиренно ушел за свежим кофе — приготовился дразнить Бартона за пристрастие к гнездам на всех ветрах и сквозняках.

У плиты обнаружился не Бартон, а кэп, методично взбивавший в миске яйца для омлета.

— И мне, — немедленно сказал Тони, омлет у кэпа всегда получался отличный. Потом рассеянный мозг всё-таки сложил все вместе и Тони удивился. — Ты же не можешь простудиться.

Кэп добавил в миску ещё три яйца и продолжил равномерно работать вилкой.

— На самом деле могу, я просто очень быстро выздоравливаю. 

— Что ж ты должен был подхватить и где, чтобы всё-таки кашлять?

Кэп поморщился, вылил смесь на сковородку и отвернулся к холодильнику за овощами.

— Я вчера надышался какой-то химической ерунды. Это не заразно, но переживай, — он вернулся к сковороде, ловко свернув омлет пополам.

— Я если и переживаю, то о тебе, — возмутился Тони. 

Кэп смущенно и как-то виновато глянул, разделил омлет на две порции и поставил тарелку перед Тони. 

— Ничего со мной не случится, Тони, не стоит переживать.

Пахло так упоительно, что Тони немедленно ощутил зверский аппетит и вместе с первым куском проглотил колкость об образцовой домовитости капитана Америки, а после второго временно отложил лекцию об осторожности на миссиях. Зачем-то же человечество изобрело противогазы а он, Тони, лично их улучшал специально для кэпа и Романовой. 

Можно было бы сказать, что поселившиеся в Башне после падения ЩИТа Мстители оказались соседями неприхотливыми и беспроблемными. 

Но нет.

То есть в бытовом-то плане все было как раз без проблем, на общем этаже никто не разбрасывал коробки из-под пиццы и тайской лапши и не лил кофейную гущу в раковину. Роджерс и Романова целыми днями сидели над трофейными данными ЩИТа, картами и документами, выискивая недобитые ячейки и базы Гидры, загрузили Джарвису почти четверть вычислительной мощности расшифровкой и анализом цифровых архивов, и периодически исчезали на несколько дней. Иногда к ним ненадолго присоединялся Клинт, но потом неизменно пропадал, так ни разу и не признавшись, куда.

Проблема была в том, что с их появлением стало все сложнее держать данное себе — ну ладно, в первую очередь Пеппер — обещание не лезть в супергеройские дела. 

Тони вспомнил, как увидел в новостях падающий на здание Трискелиона новенький хелликариер. Со стороны зрелище было величественным, но Тони-то знал какой адов бардак творился внутри, и от слов “очевидцы сообщают об участии Капитана Америка...” подпрыгнул на месте, и, не дожидаясь, пока Джарвис проверит клиники скорой помощи, уже влез в броню и вылетел в Вашингтон, чтобы встретить в коридоре у палаты Наташу и незнакомого чернокожего парня, а в самой палате — отбитого в фарш кэпа.

— Я конечно был не в восторге от ЩИТа, и в целом даже рад, что ты ко мне в результате прислушался, но даже по-моему это был перебор, — сказал он с порога.

Кэп жутковато шевельнул синяками, Тони даже не сразу понял, что это была улыбка.

— Видишь ли, я не умею останавливаться на половине дела.

Тони, как лишний раз подтвердилось, тоже не умел. Сначала он выудил из Потомака щит, благо тот всего лишь ушел в тину, а не был погребен под обломками, потом обновил снаряжение Наташе, потом переделал кэпу костюм ("музейный экспонат ты угробил, тот, что тебе выдал ЩИТ, был получше первого позорища, но ты угробил и его, надеть-то и нечего…"), а потом оказалось, что в очередной миссии нужна поддержка с воздуха, а Уилсон где-то чем-то занят в очередной раз. Все закончилось разговором с Пеппер на очень тихих повышенных тонах, где прозвучало “Тони, ты себя погубишь”, “Это дело для профессионалов”, “Ты обещал”, “Если ты опять будешь рисковать жизнью и здоровьем у нас ничего не получится”, и еще что-то в таком же духе. 

Забавно, что с Марией Хилл она вполне сдружилась, как и раньше с Наташей. Ни за одну, ни за вторую Пеппер не переживала и легко обсуждала с ними детали инцидента в ЩИТе и последующие парламентские слушания.

Тони ей так и сказал — и конечно, тут же пожалел об этом. Пеппер посмотрела так, как будто хотела швырнуть в него рабочим планшетом. Лучше бы швырнула.

И вовсе даже не Тони оказался тем, у кого сдало здоровье на миссии.

В душную тяжелую жару конца июня он, кэп и Романова сидели в засаде на какой-то богом забытой промзоне, выслеживая чудом выжившего под развалинами ЩИТа Рамлоу и его контакты из Гидры. Рамлоу и его люди вошли в здание заброшенного цеха, где эти самые члены Гидры заключали с какими-то бандитами сделку по продаже бывших секретных технологий.

— Не слишком ли много конкурирующих сторон на одном квадратном километре? — проворчал он на общем канале.

— Как раз отлично, — ответила Наташа. — Лишь бы они все не объединились против нас.

— Не похоже, — успокоил Тони, которому на угол виртуального экрана шла трансляция с мини-дрона. Группа Рамлоу с оружием наизготовку передвигалась по коридору к главному цеху, стараясь быть как можно незаметнее. — Кэп, если они пробегут на дальний выход, не геройствуй там почем зря. Как ты сам сказал, наша задача не дать им вывезти контейнеры с оружием, переловить всех — это бонус.

— Я помню, — коротко ответил тот странно сдавленным голосом.

— Их суммарно почти два десятка... — продолжил Тони, — А нет, уже меньше, — поправился он, глядя на молниеносную перестрелку. 

Группа у Рамлоу была весьма и весьма профессиональной, а гидровцы, узнав своего, быстро сориентировались и включились в бой на их стороне. И наверняка тут же пожалели, так как Рамлоу, едва покончив с бандитами, переключился уже на них.

— Минус еще двое… трое… наш выход! — скомандовала Наташа, снимая пистолеты с предохранителя.

Тони заложил красивый вираж, метя в давно выбитое окно цеха, чтобы попасть сразу в центр событий. На самом деле задача оказалась совсем простой, противники большинство работы сделали за них, права была Наташа.

— Кэп, внимание, Рамлоу и еще двое убежали в твою сторону. А у нас все, — сказала Наташа в гарнитуру. — Тони сейчас разберется с грузом и можем идти. 

Кэп не отозвался.

— Стив…? Стив! — встревожилась Наташа, и Тони, забыв про контейнеры, кинулся к дальнему выходу. Сразу за воротами цеха валялись оглушенные сообщники Рамлоу, но его самого нигде не было видно. 

Кэп нашелся за какими-то битыми ящиками, скорченный в приступе мучительного кашля.

— Газ? — спросил Тони, лихорадочно читая показания анализаторов. Экран показывал вполне чистый воздух.

— Нет… — просипел кэп. — Сейчас про..йдет. Ра...млоу… ушел.

— Ты цел?

Кэп еще раз согнулся в приступе кашля, жутковато булькая горлом на вдохах. 

— Джарвис, сканируй, — ничего не понимая, почти панически скомандовал Тони.

— Видимых повреждений не обнаружено, — отчитался искин.

Из-за спины скользнула Наташа, и присела рядом, не задавая никаких вопросов, только заботливо придерживая его за плечо. 

— Так, — сказал Тони. — Чего я не знаю?

Последним усилием Роджерс явно вытолкнул из горла что-то и, наконец, нормально вдохнул. “Что-то” оказалось длинным лиловым лепестком, до половины свернутым в плотный комок.

Тони пораженно выматерился. Кэп измученно откинул голову на ящик, вытирая ладонь о штанину.

— Извините, — виновато сказал он, не реагируя на ругань Тони. — Я не ожидал, что до этого дойдет.

— Цветочную болезнь у него диагностировали в клинике после падения ЩИТа. А началась она, судя по всему, после разморозки. Уникальный медицинский случай, в уникальном стиле кэпа. Он любит Картер с войны, которая для него была вот только что, а той сейчас уже за девяносто, и с ее теперешним состоянием ответные чувства невозможны. С точки зрения логики это как минимум странно...

— А с точки зрения биохимии нет особой разницы, почему любовь безнадежна, гормонам логика не писана, — возразил Брюс, протирая очки полой халата. — С точки науки гораздо любопытнее, как ростки пережили заморозку, это ведь уже не споры.

— Если ты это выяснишь, Нобелевская премия по медицине у тебя в кармане, — отмахнулся от побочной темы Тони. — Но давай сначала практическую часть, уникальные загадки потом.

— Ну, вся эта болезнь уникальна, — не сбился с лекторского тона Беннер. — Толчок к развитию спор дает на самом деле влюбленность. Поэтому подвержены ей в основном подростки, у них буйство чувств, эмоциональные качели, все в первый раз и все навсегда, у людей постарше все уже не так остро, они редко болеют. Потом, после первой острой фазы организм или подавляет болезнь и никто ничего не замечает, или из-за стрессов и разочарований несчастной любви она переходит в более тяжелую форму и становится очевидной. Полностью механизм изучен сравнительно недавно, может лет пятнадцать назад, до того считалось что дело именно в неразделенной любви. На самом деле спящие споры годами хранятся в легких, пока необходимая комбинация гормонов в крови не пробуждает их. Но в отличие от инертных спор, на ростки уже срабатывает общий иммунитет, и развиваться они могут только если он подавлен. Удивительная мутация, привязаться к такому специфическому перепаду гормонального фона у человека… 

— Эволюция знает еще и не такие странности, — пожал плечами Тони.

— ... а вот природа самого возбудителя толком не изучена до сих пор. Геном этих цветов это нечто потрясающее. Я видел мельком заметки о том, что его не смогли секвенировать, и сейчас понимаю, почему. Он не похож ни на один известный земной вид, у него в ДНК есть еще одна дополнительная пара аминокислот. То есть это и не цветы, конечно, они по всем признакам ближе к папоротнику, путаница из-за цвета, а на самом деле это не лепестки, а вайи… — конечно же, Брюс увлекся и окончательно ушел в дебри.

— Звучит как второсортная фантастика, — скептически заметил Тони, не разделяя его научный восторг, — виды не мутируют с такой скоростью сами по себе.

Брюс задумчиво кивнул:

— Вот поэтому я и склонен верить в инопланетное происхождение, несмотря на то, как это звучит. Возбудитель появился в относительно недавнее время и у него нет аналогов, четко прослежено время, когда паразит начал распространяться среди людей, захоронения людей со спорами или ростками в легких встречаются в Египте времен Раннего Царства, а раньше ни у кого их не находили. Позже по торговым путям их разнесли в Африку, Азию и Средиземноморье, а там уже разошлись по всей Евразии, в Америке они точно появились вместе с европейцами в колумбово время, но распространились они точно из местности где-то в верховьях Нила. А сейчас на земле, наверное, вообще нет людей, не зараженных спорами. 

— Странно, что при этом человечество не загнулось от них тогда же, в древности, при допотопном уровне медицины.

Беннер повертел туда-сюда голографическую модель ДНК.

— Паразиту как правило, невыгодна смерть носителя, в большинстве случаев организм всё-таки подавляет развитие цветов. Но за это время успевает вызреть и выделиться в окружающую среду достаточное количество спор, чтобы вид продолжал существовать. А история Лейли и Маджнуна популярна в литературе, но в реальности такие драмы не так уж часты, — он вздохнул о чем-то своем и продолжил, — для смерти от цветочной болезни должен быть либо слишком снижен иммунитет, либо слишком специфический гормональный баланс…

— Либо очень неплотно сидящая крыша, — цинично закончил Тони.

— Судя по последним исследованиям, — Брюс поправил очки, — многие нарушения психики тоже во многом определяются нарушениями гормональной регуляции, так что строго говоря, это одно и то же. Возвращаясь к Стиву… инопланетный это вид или уникальная мутация — не так важно, важно что из-за отличия от обычных микроорганизмов на него плохо действуют антибиотики, у него отличается состав клеточной ткани.

— Но мы с тобой же можем синтезировать что-то подходящее?

— Возможно… но боюсь, что одновременно это будет слишком токсично для человека. В случае Стива риск не оправдан, мне кажется. Сыворотка дает ему фору, обычно до появления первых симптомов проходит около месяца, а до стадии сформировавшихся побегов еще полтора-два. А здесь уже сколько — почти два года? Мне кажется, что и правда лучше сосредоточиться на психотерапии и дать организму возможность выздороветь самому. Время лечит, в нашем случае лучше чем мы.

Тони не любил и не умел проигрывать. Выложиться ради победы на полную, совершить нечто невозможное — запросто, изобрести несуществующее — сколько угодно, даже пожертвовать собой — в крайнем случае хоть бы и так. Но до сих пор даже в самых безвыходных ситуациях ему удавалось в результате добиться своего. Сейчас же дурацкая болезнь воспринималась им как личный враг. Этот самый враг, отрисованный Джарвисом, поворачивался туда-сюда в световом столбе голопроектора, похожий на цветок клематиса с ассиметричными лепестками — Тони нахрен не нужны были эти ботанические подробности, но привычка запоминать факты брала свое. Голограмма злорадно переливалась всеми оттенками от голубого до ультрафиолета и как будто намекала на конечность человеческих возможностей.

Он досадливо смахнул со своего экрана монографию о том, действительно ли болела цветочным недугом принцесса Бретони Эссилт, исторический прототип Изольды Белорукой, и ценную информацию о том, что персонификацию греха Уныния в готической иконографии изображали с лиловым цветком в руках. Хотелось сорвать злость на Джарвисе, который включил эту чепуху в выборку источников, но не давала справедливость. Искусственный интеллект все же уступал человеческому в интуиции и, видимо, Джарвис понадеялся что это сможет как-то подтолкнуть мысли Тони к нужному решению. 

Для Тони же уныние и Стив Роджерс в одном контексте не укладывались никак. Вот и сейчас, выслушав неутешительные новости, тот только чуть пожал плечами, открыл бутылку пива себе и предложил вторую Тони. 

— Я тоже думаю, что рано или поздно это пройдет. Не стоит переживать, правда, чаще всего мне это не мешает. Тогда я съездил к Пегги и она меня не узнала. Совсем, — он помолчал, плотно сжимая губы. — Но я справлюсь, рано или поздно. Плохо только, если я не смогу участвовать в миссиях, — он отпил пива и откинулся на спинку дивана, глядя сквозь панорамное окно куда-то в вечернее небо. — Все так изменилось, даже это. В мое время детей учили не играть с чужими чувствами, в болезни винили больше того, кто не ответил на любовь, а сейчас школьные психологи учат достойно ценить себя и не зацикливаться на несчастной любви так же, как учат бороться с буллингом и принимать свою сексуальность. Это, наверное, лучше и правильнее, но перестроиться не так-то легко...

Дурацкий птичий язык психологов, который и раньше-то казался Тони каким-то ненастоящим, в приложении к кэпу звучал еще более искусственным, какой-то речью разумных роботов. Ради бога, для человека, выброшенного фактически в совершенно чужой мир, парень справлялся более чем хорошо, на взгляд Тони.

— ...правда, так логично все звучит только в теории — искать положительные аспекты любых событий, быть благодарным за то, что у тебя есть, не застревать на негативе, — судя по голосу, кэп опять цитировал то, что уже много раз слышал от психотерапевта, — но было бы проще, если бы надо было просто что-то делать, а с мыслями я как-то…, — он пожал плечами. — Я же все понимаю и не собираюсь умирать от несчастной любви. Но и просто взять и выключить ее я не могу. Раньше считалось, что одну влюбленность надо лечить другой, да и сейчас тоже, хотя теперь говорят не о любви, а только, — он пошевелил пальцами, но слово "секс" так и не озвучил. — Мне тоже советовали завести новые отношения, но вот просто так… по медицинским показаниям — это как-то не очень, некрасиво по отношению к другому человеку, что ли, — он криво усмехнулся, вертя в руках бутылку.

— Слушай, а Романова? Вы же с ней…, — Наташа с кэпом были бы красивой парой, подумал он про себя. И Романова явно относилась к нему не просто как к коллеге по работе.

Кэп решительно помотал головой.

— Мы с Наташей только друзья, из этого ничего не выйдет. Да и… — он замялся и неловко повел плечами.

— Она не в твоем вкусе? — скептически спросил Тони. Он с трудом мог представить человека, которому бы не понравилась Наташа, но кэп был во многом уникальным. — А кто тогда? Мария Хилл, может...

Роджерс от неожиданности фыркнул, чего Тони, в общем-то и добивался.

— Не уверен, что тут дело во вкусе. Пэгги… тогда она была такая единственная. Единственная женщина, которую я полюбил.

В этой образцово-романтической фразе Тони уловил некий нюанс интонации и прищурился:

— Женщина? Ты хочешь сказать...

Роджерс явно смутился, но все же кивнул. Вот даже как, подумал Тони. Ничего себе.

— Но сейчас-то ничего не мешает встречаться с мужчиной, это ведь уже не преследуется.

— Я знаю. Я даже пробовал, но, — он опять пожал плечами, — я как-то не нашел никого подходящего. Разный опыт, разные взгляды, все разное...

— Так, — сказал Тони, не давая себе шанса обдумать осенившую его мысль, потому что тогда он бы точно послушал голоса разума и промолчал. — А я в твоем вкусе? 

Наверное, что-то такое стоило сказать уже ради того, чтобы полюбоваться на круглые глаза кэпа.

— Ты шутишь? — недоверчиво спросил он.

Тони на мгновение все же задумался о том, что он делает, но кураж уже нес его, и идея с каждым мгновением казалась все более привлекательной. 

Привлекательной, как Стив Роджерс.

— Я серьезно. Общего опыта у нас вагон, мне не нужно ничего объяснять, от меня не нужно ничего хранить в секрете, — перечислял он, для наглядности загибая пальцы, — я не буду претендовать ни на...

— Но вы же с Пеппер… она будет ревновать, — наконец, обрел голос и вклинился в его поток слов кэп. 

— Пеппер, ревновать? — искренне удивился Тони. — Пеп не ревнует, это не ее стиль.

Кэп хмыкнул. 

— Мисс Поттс просто никогда в руки не попадал в нужный момент пистолет. А то ты бы испытывал броню на прочность, как я когда-то щит, — он ностальгически улыбнулся.

— Пеппер при случае справится и без него, поверь, — рассмеялся в ответ Тони, припомнив самый горячий — в прямом смысле — их совместный эпизод. — Но дело не в этом. У нас все… как бы это сказать — сложно. Между сложно и никак, ближе к последнему. 

— Но если мы с тобой… — кэп неловко изобразил что-то воздухе между ними, — не будет хуже?

— Все,что могло быть хуже, я уже сделал самостоятельно, — проворчал Тони. — И я правильно понимаю,что это единственный твой аргумент против? Ну, так как насчет дружеской помощи? Попробуем?

Кэп порозовел, но, подумав, кивнул вполне отчётливо.

— Да, — вполголоса подтвердил он. Потом добавил, — Я не знал, что тебе нравятся и мужчины тоже.

Он придвинулся ближе, наверное, сам этого не замечая, внимательно глядя на Тони, чуть щурясь и словно заново оценивая, и Тони понял, что один только этот внимательный оценивающий взгляд его уже неслабо заводит.

Он облизал внезапно пересохшие губы, сам только сейчас посмотрев на Стива по-новому — не как на товарища по команде, не как на абстрактно красивого человека, а совсем иначе, уже интимно, собственнически. И от самой мысли что все это уже практически **его** , по загривку дружно прошлись мурашки.

— Есть много вещей, которые о другом человеке можно узнать только познакомившись… поближе, — почти мурлыкнул он, шагая вплотную к кэпу и забирая у него бутылку.

Роджерс, теперь уже покрасневший чуть не по уши, неловко замялся, явно не зная куда девать руки и всего себя. У него точно не было опыта в сексе без романтических прелюдий вроде правильных свиданий и мечтаний под луной. Но как раз этого опыта у Тони было навалом, так что он взял процесс в свои руки, неторопливо огладив кэпа по монументальным плечам.

— Все хорошо, — сказал он негромко, поднимаясь пальцами по шее к челюсти, скорее успокаивающе, чем соблазнительно.

Это подействовало — тот расслабился, подался ближе, доверясь его рукам, а когда Тони провел по щеке к подбородку и большим пальцем очертил контур нижней губы, выдохнул и приоткрыл рот.

Ого, даже так, подумал Тони, не веря своему счастью. И втянул кэпа в поцелуй, на который тот с энтузиазмом ответил. Вот вам и старомодная невинность. Не был Роджерс таким уж скромником, он действительно просто не знал, как просто так сразу перейти от слов к делу. Зато, перейдя, уже не тормозил, доверившись интуиции. А интуиция у него оказалась… о да, просто идеальной, признал Тони, обнаружив себя уже не в общей гостиной, а — вроде бы — в спальне кэпа и на его кровати. Как они они сюда добрались, взахлеб целуясь, натыкаясь на углы и не отрываясь друг от друга — все смазалось в накатившем возбуждении. Полуголый Стив — Тони смутно помнил, как обдирал с него рубашку и майку, а тот в ответ стаскивал его футболку — смотрел на него сверху чуть расфокусировано, но все так же внимательно. Чуть наклонил голову, задумчиво прищурился, а потом решительно втянул в рот левый сосок. Не такое уж сильное само по себе, ощущение внезапно отозвалось горячим толчком в паху и белыми искрами под веками. Тони ахнул, вцепился в стивовы бицепсы и потянул его набок, перекатываясь по кровати. Стив легко позволил это маневр, с готовностью падая на спину, глядя на Тони уже снизу вверх и предоставляя ему полную свободу действий.

Пропаганда не врала про пик совершенства человеческой природы. Тони, конечно, видел это совершенство и раньше, когда снимал мерки для формы, но одно дело смотреть, как по нему скользят лазерные лучи сканеров Джарвиса, а совсем другое — повторить этот же путь собственными руками и ощутить, как Стив отзывается на прикосновения сладкой дрожью и сбивчивым "боже, Тони, да…”, как будто каждое из них было безошибочно правильным. Богатый опыт Тони в первую очередь научил его тому, что ни с кем в постели не бывает сразу идеально, как бы ты ни старался, всегда есть шанс, что в ответ на твою ласку услышишь недовольное “Ай, щекотно!”. А здесь все было иначе, они словно были настроены на одну и ту же волну. Так же, как и на миссиях, где им двоим никогда не нужна была дополнительная координация, Тони и так точно знал, где Стив и что он собирается сделать.

Сейчас Стив притянул Тони так, чтобы тот сидел на нем верхом, провел теплыми ладонями по бокам и спине, прошёлся пальцами вдоль пояса джинсов, глядя чуть вопросительно. Можно, хотел сказать Тони, все можно, и тут кончики пальцев погладили впадинку вдоль позвоночника уже под поясом, и дыхания почему-то не хватило. Но Стив и так услышал и понял, обжег шалым взглядом, и Тони разом обрел голос, почувствовав на заднице сильную уверенную хватку. От того, как многое она обещала, он восхищенно выматерился, а Стив довольно усмехнулся. В отместку Тони сполз чуть ниже и притерся пахом. И добился своего — самодовольство сменилось изумленным стоном, но и сам Тони потрясенно застонал. Зажатый джинсами стояк был такой, что желание окончательно раздеть кэпа из категории "для личного удовольствия" переходило в "чистый альтруизм".

Освобожденный член лег в ладонь так, как будто был для нее предназначен. Тони провел по всей длине раз, другой, сжал чуть сильнее, поймал подушечкой большого пальца выступившую каплю и растер ее по головке. Стив выгнулся и закусил губу:

— Тони,Тони.. я сейчас…

Конечно, он же явно не избалован сексом, да и когда был этот секс? Что уж там у них было с Картер, Тони спрашивать не собирался, но опыт кэпа с мужчинами вряд ли зашел дальше встреч в людных местах. Придется отложить основную программу на потом, понял он. А уж Стив быстро наверстает упущенное, в этом он теперь не сомневался. И очень надеялся, что это "потом" будет именно с ним. Потому что ему уж точно было мало одного раза, хотелось еще и еще — откровенных стонов, просьб, отзывчивого тела. Этой фантастической гармонии и наслаждения от каждой простой ласки, такого острого, что он сам был готов кончить, толком так и не раздевшись.

Стиву хватило совсем немного, чтобы кончить с долгим, блаженно-удивленным стоном. 

Тони чуть подождал, с тайной гордостью любуясь ним, как произведением искусства — и разве кэп сейчас не был достоин этого определения, довольный и расслабленный? Собственный стояк не особо мешал, с ним он разберется, когда дойдет до душа, решил он и пошевелился, чтобы встать.

Ладони Стива прижали его бедра, удерживая на месте. Тони уже открыл было рот сказать "Да ладно, все в порядке", но Стив расстегнул его джинсы и сдвинул вместе с трусами, освобождая член, взял руку Тони и накрыл его их соединенными ладонями.

Тони сглотнул, завороженно глядя в глаза Стива, сейчас почти черные из-за расширившихся зрачков и потемневшей радужки. Он вдруг очень отчетливо понял, что в какой-то момент в лаборатории они с Брюсом случайно открыли портал и он провалился в параллельный мир, сам того не заметив. А может, он до сих пор куда-то летит и видит странные и прекрасные сны. Потому что не могло быть в нормальном мире такого, чтобы Стив Роджерс, капитан, блядь, Америка, темным жадным взглядом смотрел, как Тони дрочит себе рукой, скользкой от его спермы. Смотрел, не отрываясь, и явно бессознательно облизывал безбожно порнографические губы.

Оргазм навалился, как перегрузка при взлете, и Тони на несколько секунд вырубился, а когда пришел в себя, под ним была широченная грудь Стива, в ухо быстро и ровно стучало его сердце, они оба были липкие, на это было наплевать и охренеть как хорошо. Стив опять смотрел так же пристально, как будто узнал и понял о Тони что-то новое, но даже это не смущало. 

— Ну как пробный сеанс? — поинтересовался Тони, немного отдышавшись. — Что скажешь насчёт полного курса лечения? 

Стив выдержал солидную паузу, попытался задумчиво нахмуриться, но широченная довольная улыбка все испортила, и, тихо рассмеявшись, он ответил:

— Пожалуй, скажу: "Да".

А быть со Стивом оказалось просто.

Это не было похоже на доафганские случайные романы, которые начинались вроде бы как связь без обязательств, а выливались в бесконечные манипуляции. И было совсем не так, как с Пеппер, когда они обое мучительно старались делать, как надо, как — вроде бы — правильно, но не сумели или не смогли создать то, чего не было. 

Со Стивом они просто узнали друг друга чуть лучше, просто Стив стал чуть реже грустить и чаще улыбаться, просто у него чуть расслабились вечно напряженные плечи, просто Тони стал лучше спать — просто потому что после хорошего секса хорошо спится.

Когда из расшифровки документов Гидры выяснилось, что скипетр Локи хранится в научно-исследовательском центре в Соковии, Стив вызвал из Лондона Тора и из загадочного откуда-то Клинта для планирования большой операции. На завтраке Тони по привычке приобнял Стива, доставая через его плечо с полки чашку, а Стив так же привычно прижался к нему боком. Клинт подавился кофе и драматически уставился на них обоих. А Тор нимало не смутился и высказался в том смысле, что такая разновидность воинского братства не удивительна для Асгарда. У Клинта на лице было написано сакраментальное "ты не помогаешь", но он поймал многозначительный взгляд Наташи и промолчал. А Стив просто улыбнулся и налил кофе себе и Тони. 

И ничего не изменилось

Стиву и не нужно было от Тони, чтобы тот как-то менялся, и сам он тоже был обычным собой. И Тони это устраивало. Даже при том, что нормальную музыку он так и не оценил, застряв в развитии на ритм-энд-блюзах и соуле, и что в реальной жизни правильный Капитан Америка с плаката оказался тем еще язвительным засранцем, который на слова: "Ну ты же не станешь рассказывать таблоидам, что спишь с Тони Старком" не поведя и бровью отвечает: "А ты точно хочешь, чтобы я сказал, что в постели с Тони Старком можно уснуть?". 

Тони наслаждался этой простотой и отказывался разбираться с ней и самим собой.

Влюбиться в Стива тоже оказалось проще простого.

В попсовые романтические песни любят вставлять всякие банальности вроде “сердце не обманешь”, но это ужасная чепуха. Глупое человеческое сердце обмануть легче легкого, оно и само себя готово обманывать круглые сутки. Далеко не сразу Тони набрался храбрости признать, что это касалось не только кэпа, но и его тоже. 

Впервые он что-то заподозрил, когда Брюс внимательно изучал то пробирку с очередным анализом, то распечатку с диагноста, сдвинув очки на нос и что-то тихо бормоча. А Тони вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что ему не хочется, чтобы сейчас Брюс сказал “Ну вот и все”, потому что тогда больше не будет повода как бы невзначай задеть вечером Стива на кухне и со значением сказать “Кажется, кто-то несерьезно относится к своему здоровью. Как насчет сеанса интенсивной терапии?”. И безудержно улыбнуться в ответ на непроницаемо-серьезное лицо кэпа и его важное: “Ты прав, нельзя нарушать график лечения”. Это было ужасно эгоистично, но справиться с этими мыслями Тони не мог.

— Ну что ж, судя по всему все в порядке, — довольно сказал Брюс. — Поздравляю.

Тони притворился, что очень заинтересован своим экраном, и с максимально возможной радостью в голосе сказал:

— Ну вот и чудно! Значит, сегодня будет много пиццы, иначе какой же праздник.

Отражение Стива в мониторе было невнятным из-за строк данных, поэтому казалось, что он тоже не особо вдохновлен радостной новостью, но, наверняка, Тони просто так хотелось бы.

— Спасибо, Брюс. Это хорошо, — ответил Стив. — И пицца это тоже хорошо.

Пицца была хороша, и посиделки с командой тоже. 

Хорошо, что некому было рассказать таблоидам,что Тони Старк, признанный король светских вечеринок, больше всего наслаждается пиццей из доставки в компании двоих убийц, инопланетянина, гения-биохимика и человека из прошлого. До полного счастья не хватало только Роуди, но тот в очередной раз исполнял патриотический долг где-то в глуши Африки. Эта случайная компания была самым близким к понятию "семья", что было в его жизни, включая семью родную. Так же, как и случайная связь со Стивом была самыми удачными отношениями. И, может быть, Стив тоже не захочет прекращать их только потому что больше нет — как он там говорил, медицинских показаний?

— Я тут подумал, — сказал Тони, задержавшись у стола, с которого Стив собирал пустые коробки и мятые салфетки, — может…

— ...надо бы убедиться, что лечение наверняка помогло? — с готовностью закончил за него Стив, но потом смешался. — Или ты…

— ...именно это и имел в виду, — подтвердил Тони, привычно шагнув вплотную, в теплое кольцо рук, встретивших его на полпути. 

Они так естественно дополняли шутки и движения друг друга. Они дополняли друг друга, подумал Тони, отвечая на поцелуй и на объятия. Да, не везде идеально, при анализе миссий они могли ругаться так, что искры летели, и он не понимал, как при этом у них все было настолько легко и хорошо. Но разбираться не хотел, положившись на старый как мир инженерный принцип “Не трогай то, что работает”.

И только увидев, как застывает в последней мучительной гримасе лицо Стива, он понял, насколько сильно на самом деле он любит его.

— ... Ты же мог нас спасти, — с трудом выговорил Стив, и струйка крови потекла из уголка рта. — Почему... ты... не сделал ничего для этого?

Это оказалось страшнее, чем падать в бездонную пустоту космоса, там Тони хотя бы знал, что сделал все, что мог, и еще немного сверх того. Стив попытался сказать еще что-то, но не смог, и так и застыл, слепо глядя мимо Тони. 

Он рывком вернулся в реальность. Псевдоживой крейсер читаури не парил в небе, а застыл на цепях под потолком циклопического ангара, разбросанное там и сям оружие было неактивным, в огромной лаборатории не было никого, кроме него самого. Старинный замок в захолустье Европы вспомнил Тони, база Гидры, трофейная со Второй Мировой, а по факту так никогда и не принадлежавшая ЩИТу. Куда, черт возьми, смотрели директора, начиная с легендарной Пегги Картер и заканчивая чёртовым Фьюри? Десятилетиями не замечать ничего, включая эксперименты над людьми — это надо очень постараться… или санкционировать?

Новенькое сердце колотилось с перебоями и мучительно ныло, почти как раньше, когда в нем сидела шрапнель. 

— Тони, ты нашел скипетр? — спросил в наушнике Стив, и от его голоса Тони стало легче и видение отступило.

— Да, кэп, он у меня, — ответил он, понимая, что сделает что угодно, только бы Стив жил.

И если для этого нужно выпотрошить трофейный артефакт и создать небывалый искусственный интеллект — прекрасно, почему бы и нет? Для разнообразия его изобретение будет не изначально оружием и не искуплением, а щитом для человечества. Лишь бы Джарвису удалось просчитать параметры интерфейса, чтобы влезть в этот камешек и разобраться в нем от души, думал Тони, кивая в нужных местах рассказа Роуди. Кивал он, видимо, недостаточно старательно, потому что Роуди, кажется, обиделся, даже похвала Тора ситуацию не особо спасла. 

— А Пеппер не придет? — ворчливо спросил Роуди, отпивая мартини.

Тони молча покачал головой. У них с Пеппер был неустойчивый и неубедительный мир — пока разговор шел о работе, все было нормально, а на другие темы Тони старался не говорить, да и Пеппер, кажется, тоже.

— А Джейн? Где же ваши дамы, господа? — поддразнила Мария, улыбаясь слишком знающе, черт побери ее шпионскую натуру.

— О, мисс Поттс ужасно занята, у нее целая компания, которой надо управлять, — насколько смог непринужденно ответил Тони.

— А Джейн на э… конференции… — неуверенно сказал Тор. — Я только не помню, где именно, — добавил он и бесхитростно похвастался, — Она сейчас почти не бывает дома, постоянно где-то выступает, после ее работы по Конвергенции она стала самым известным астрономом Земли.

— А у Пеппер под управлением самый большой промышленный конгломерат Земли и она в списке самых влиятельных СЕО прошлого года, — не остался в долгу Тони.

— А Джейн по слухам должна получить эм… Нобелевскую премию, — зашел с козырей Тор.

Тони азартно набрал воздуха, но Мария фыркнула и демонстративно раскашлялась:

— Извините, ужасная аллергия на тестостерон, — неискренне извинилась она под смех Роуди и Наташи.

Тони состроил ей рожицу и поискал глазами Стива. Тот смотрел на них от ближнего бильярдного стола и вид у него был какой-то потерянный. Тони постановил себе по окончанию вечеринки утащить его к себе и поднять настроение. И, может даже, наконец поговорить по душам.

Когда полуразбитый робот из Железного легиона Джарвиса, кренясь и постреливая побитой проводкой, заговорил с ними, Тони даже не сразу понял, насколько все плохо. А когда понял, удивился уже тому, как отреагировали остальные. Ну, ладно, Тор был расстроен потерей жезла, Брюс считал себя причастным и тоже виноватым, но остальные, но Стив? Неужели ему, военному, непонятно, насколько неравны их силы с возможными противниками?

— Это будут не торговцы оружием и не остатки Гидры. Как мы можем справиться с этой угрозой? — спросил он у всех сразу.

— Вместе, — ответил Стив.

Видение снова вернулось — разбитый щит, разметавшиеся волосы Наташи, беспомощная поза Халка, остановившийся взгляд Стива…

— Мы проиграем, — безнадежно сказал Тони.

— Мы и в этом будем вместе, — повторил Стив.

В горе и в радости, чуть не сказал Тони, и удержал это при себе в последний момент. Слишком близко эта шутка попадала к тому, чего бы ему хотелось. Он попытался выдержать взгляд Стива и не смог. Стив потер лоб и, к тихому облегчению Тони, переключился на текущие задачи — найти и обезвредить Альтрона . 

Альтрон был очень хорош, как и планировалось изначально, еще бы он делал то, что от него ожидалось. Тони по достоинству оценил иронию ситуации — своими руками создать себе идеального противника. 

— Порвали нас, как клок сахарной ваты, — досадливо сказал Стив. — Тоже мне, величайшие герои земли, кто бы мог предположить, что управиться с нами будет так легко. Всего-то надо было, найти у каждого уязвимое место.

— Ну, они есть у всех, — Тони покрутил в руках топор, примеряясь к непривычному инструменту. — Разве что кроме тебя.

Стив покатал желваки и размашисто рубанул. Половинки бревна брызнули в разные стороны. Тони малодушно смотрел мимо Стива, понимая,что сморозил порядочную глупость.

— Ты лучше других знаешь, что это не так, — только и сказал Стив. — И я думал, что мы друг другу доверяем… мы все. Я думал, что у Мстителей будет не так, как в ЩИТе, с его тайными решениями.

— Да нечего мне было рассказывать! — Тони от души врезал по своему полену. — И некогда, нельзя было тратить время на пустые разговоры о том, можно ли, этично ли и прочую ерунду, когда в руках была инопланетная технология. Асгард как-то не спешит ними делиться, ты заметил? Нам нужны эти знания, нам нужно все, что мы можем получить, если мы хотим защитить Землю.

— Это решение касалось всей команды, — Стив выбрал полено побольше. — Почему ты заранее решил, что мы будем против?

— Потому что оно бы сделало команду ненужной. Если бы Альтрон получился таким, как его задумывали, он бы предотвращал конфликты, а не реагировал на них. Мстители остались бы не у дел, войны бы закончились, можно было бы закрывать лавочку и разойтись по домам.

Лицо кэпа на мгновение исказилось, раздался громкий треск — и Тони в полном ступоре проводил взглядом половинки толстого полена, которое кэп буквально разорвал пополам голыми руками.

— Каждый раз, — тяжело дыша сказал он, — каждый раз когда кто-то пытается закончить войну до ее начала…

— Вау, — на автопилоте подумал вслух Тони, не очень вникая в слова Стива, — это было охренеть как горячо.

Стив сбился на полуслове и уставился на него разом почерневшими глазами — такими же, Тони был уверен, как у него самого. Тони облизал внезапно пересохшие губы.

— Тони.., — севшим голосом сказал Стив.

Тони в ответ только молча кивнул и искренне понадеялся, что завязанная на поясе рубашка замаскирует его состояние. Все-таки середина дня, а в доме дети.

— Только тихо-тихо, — шептал он, втащив Стива в выделенную для них комнату и запуская руки под чертову тактическую майку в облипочку, — совсем тихо, мы же не хотим краснеть перед миссис Бартон…

Пуговки на джинсах расстегивались кажется, сами собой, Тони было некогда о них думать, потому что Стив целовал его как в первый и последний раз, и прямо здесь и сейчас можно было поверить, что это по-настоящему — не только страсть, но и жадная нежность. 

— Тихо, — как заведенный шептал Тони, опускаясь на колени под диким взглядом Стива. Когда Тони втянул его член в рот, он шумно выдохнул и откинул голову назад, в последний момент чудом остановившись и не стукнув затылком о деревянную гулкую стену.

Сквозь тонкую дверь были слышны голоса Клинта и его жены на кухне, с улицы доносились крики детей, где-то в соседних комнатах были Наташа и Брюс, а все, о чем мог думать Тони, — это гладкая кожа Стива под пальцами, запах Стива, его вкус и ласка пальцев Стива в волосах. Они были вместе уже больше года, а до сих пор каждое прикосновение было ярким, как в первый раз, и он горел, терялся в Стиве, и шептал как заведенный, как заглючивший искин: “Тихо-тихо-тихо…” И Стив отвечал всем собой, каждым выдохом, каждым задушенным стоном.

У взрослых людей не бывает эмоциональных бурь, говорил Брюс. Тони рассмеялся бы, но сейчас было совсем не до того. Даже в своей бедовой молодости никого он не хотел так остро и никогда никого не любил так сильно.

А потом Стив как-то переместил их обоих на кровать — подвиг, доступный в таком состоянии только суперсолдату, и Тони распластался на нем сверху и уткнулся носом в шею за ухом, вдыхая теплый запах кожи, такой знакомый и уже родной.

— Эта девочка, Максимова… она показала каждому из нас что-то свое. Тебе тоже? — спросил Стив, вырисовывая подушечками пальцев спирали у него на загривке. Тони подставился под его руки, нежась в отголосках удовольствия. Вопрос Стива нарушал блаженную негу, но не смог разрушить ее до конца, поэтому он недовольно поморщился, но все же нехотя ответил:

— Думаю, да. Только не сегодня, а еще в Соковии, в лаборатории фон Штрукера. Но я тогда не понял, что это наведенное, думал что снова нью-йоркские флешбеки.

Стив нахмурился, и Тони разгладил пальцами эту морщинку между бровей:

— Что ты видел?

— Что читаури вернулись, на этот раз не через портал, который можно закрыть, а на орбиту Земли и всем флотом. И мы не смогли ничего, кроме как героически погибнуть. То есть вы погибли, а я остался в живых… — ты погиб, не договорил Тони. Я смотрел, как ты умираешь, укоряя меня за бездействие.

— Вина выжившего, — тихо сказал Стив, накрывая его спину большими ладонями, как будто пряча от зловещего видения.

— Мысль о том, что я мог это предотвратить и должен был, — поправил Тони.

— И ты создал Альтрона.

— Я пытался создать что-то, что могло бы защитить Землю, Альтрон получился… честно, я не знаю до сих пор почему он получился таким. И как он получился вообще. Но я узнаю. И я попытаюсь сделать так, как надо, еще и еще раз. Столько раз, сколько нужно. Потому что это видение — правда, даже если Максимова хотела просто напугать.

Он перевел дыхание, и напрягся, ожидая новой сердитой отповеди или неодобрения, но Стив так же укрывал его ладонями и смотрел так же пристально.

— Каждый из нас делает то, что считает своим долгом, в этом наша суть, — задумчиво сказал он. — Мстители призваны защищать людей, мы будем делать для этого все, что в наших силах, это наша главная миссия и это то, чего не понимает Альтрон. Он хочет улучшить человечество по своему разумению, и я уже видел в войну, чем это заканчивается. Поэтому мы и должны остановить его. И, Тони, мы не оставим тебя защищать мир в одиночку, даже с самыми замечательными изобретениями. Даже гению не обязательно быть одному. 

Тони смущенно повозился и не удержался, провел рукой по шикарным кубикам пресса. Стив втянул воздух сквозь зубы и прижал Тони сильнее.

— А ты? Что видел ты? — спросил Тони.

Стив помрачнел, ослабил хватку и какое-то время молчал, изучая трещины в досках потолка. Потом наконец посмотрел на Тони и ответил:

— Я видел Пегги. Я вернулся к ней и мы с ней танцевали, как я и обещал, в честь победы. И другие солдаты тоже танцевали и праздновали… но это была ложь, все они были мертвы, это был пир мертвецов. И Пегги сказала: “Теперь мы можем идти обратно домой”. 

Вот тебе и совпадение, подумал Тони, вспомнив свои слова. То-то его так проняло. 

А Стив негромко продолжил, снова рисуя что-то Тони на лопатке:

— Знаешь, я уже давно понял, что нельзя вернуться назад и прожить какую-то другую жизнь. А тут убедился окончательно. Мне не нужно никуда возвращаться. Я не хочу никуда уходить. Мой дом здесь, с Мстителями, — он смущенно запнулся и зарылся носом в волосы Тони.

А как бы Тони хотелось,чтобы он договорил: “С тобой”. Он почти решился — сказать, предложить — но замялся. Гордость сродни тщеславию требовала сделать предложение красиво и масштабно, на фоне победного пейзажа и, возможно, живописных развалин. Вот разберемся с Альтроном и поговорим, решил Тони. 

Развалин, и правда, было более чем достаточно. А вот с ощущением победы не сложилось. Даже осознание, что они спасли Землю, и то не помогало. Тут уж точно было не до предложения руки и сердца, даже двухметровый заяц с сиськами и то выглядел более уместно, с почти истерическим сарказмом подумал Тони. 

Он догнал парящий над клубами пыли хеликарриер и увидел на самом краю взлетно-посадочной полосы одинокую фигуру в сине-полосатом. Когда Тони поднялся вровень в ним, Стив заметно выдохнул и неудержимо заулыбался. 

— Мстители, статус, — сказал он на общем канале. 

— Я-то цел, — медленно ответил Клинт. — А вот с парнем нехорошо вышло.

Улыбка Стива потухла, он сжал губы, без дальнейших уточнений понимая его слова.

— Я в порядке, — ответил Тор.

— Вижен?

— Направляюсь к месту сбора, — отчитался тот.

— Ванда?

— Она со мной.

— Наташа?

— Я в командном центре, — пустым голосом отозвалась Наташа. — Связь с квинджетом и Халком потеряна. Он ее выключил.

— Капитан, вы нужны на мостике, — вмешался Фьюри.

— Сейчас буду, — Стив несколько секунд смотрел на Тони, как будто хотел что-то сказать, но только молча кивнул и ушел.

А Тони смотрел на неоседающую пыль под ними. Из этой пыли вынырнул Вижен, подлетел ближе и стало ясно, что у него на руках Ванда. Вижен поставил ее на палубу и она чуть качнулась, слепо глядя перед собой. Потом сфокусировалась на Тони и ее глаза полыхнули — буквально, слабым красноватым отливом.

— На этот раз ты все-таки смог нас убить, Старк, — сказала она. 

Развернулась и ушла в сторону десантных модулей с беженцами. Тони проводил ее взглядом, не очень понимая, что он мог бы сказать в ответ. Горячка боя отпускала и понемногу доходило до сознания: уничтожение целого города, смерть Максимова, пропажа Брюса.

Вижен чуть наклонил голову и мучительно знакомым голосом сказал:

— Мне кажется, ее суждение на данный момент не слишком объективно.

Тони не ответил. Вижен прислушался к чему-то и церемонно сказал:

— Извините, мое присутствие необходимо в другом месте.

На палубу, наконец, опустился потрепанный и пыльный Тор, вытирая исцарапанное лицо. Тони все стоял на самом краю, молча глядя вниз. Тор сказал что-то, на что Тони машинально кивнул, даже не вслушиваясь, подождал чего-то, не дождался и тоже ушел.

Тони отстраненно подумал, сколько из спасенных соковийцев думают так же, как Максимова. Чужая враждебность ему была не в новинку, хотя в этом случае Тони был готов признать свою вину. Отчасти. Ну хотя бы с ней мы вряд ли будем часто общаться, подумалось ему.

— Стоп, еще раз. Ты взял ее в команду? — кэп иногда шутил очень своеобразно, но это была не совсем та тема.

Стив подтвердил его опасения, ответив совершенно серьезно:

— Она потеряла брата и ей нужна поддержка. И с ее способностями ее нельзя оставлять без контроля. А если бы ее не взяли мы, она попала бы в руки спецслужб, и это прямой путь в лаборатории. С нами у нее есть шанс на что-то нормальное.

Тони хотел было съязвить о том, где Мстители и где что-то нормальное, но Тор неожиданно поддержал:

— Она похожа на моего брата — пока он был с нами вместе в Асгарде, все было хорошо, а стоило оставить его одного, как его поглотили мрачные мысли и все закончилось плохо.

Тони очень сильно сомневался, что все было именно так, но спорить с безмятежной уверенностью Тора в доброй натуре Локи было бесполезно и безнадежно.

— А Локи тогда мог бы поднять Молот? — вдруг спросил Стив, и только тренированное ухо Тони уловило улыбку в его голосе, вот теперь-то он шутил.

— Никто не может поднять его кроме меня, — заявил Тор, не утруждаясь поиском двойного дна в вопросе.

— И Вижена, — невинно добавил Тони.

— Да, теперь ситуация поменялась, — очень серьезно ответил Стив. — Хотя Вижен не человек.

— Он хороший парень, но не настоящий, — уточнил Тони.

— Вот, да, спасибо, — благодарно кивнул Стив. От его невозмутимости захотелось рассмеяться, но Тони пока держался. — Это не то же самое, когда молот хочет поднять человек.

— Если он понял молот, значит может хранить и камень, — неожиданно серьезно ответил Тор. Так же серьезно, как вмешался в переговоры вокруг колыбели с синтетическим телом, куда Тони хотел загрузить Джарвиса вместо Альтрона. Тогда, появившись на связи после суточного молчания, Тор совершенно неожиданно поддержал его идею, в противовес враждебному скепсису Бартона, опасениям Брюса и панике сменившей сторону Ванды. “Ты уверен?”, спросил сосредоточенно Стив, и Тони честно ответил: “Джарвису я верю” — и Стив кивнул. — С Виженом камень в безопасности, а это редкая ныне вещь, я предвижу многие испытания...

— Но если ты поставишь Молот на пол в лифте... — не отвлекся от действительно важной темы Стив.

— ...лифт все равно поедет вверх, — продолжил фразу Тони.

— А лифт не достоин, — невозмутимо закончил Стив.

Они расхохотались, даже Тор, который совсем не обиделся.

— Мне будет не хватать этих смешных разговоров. Но я должен найти ответы, мои видения указывают на то, что кто-то ведет большую игру, в которой мы только пешки.

— Думаешь, ты сможешь разобраться? — спросил Стив уже действительно серьезно.

— Конечно. На самом деле во всем в мире можно разобраться и понять, кроме вот него, — заявил Тор, мощно хлопнув Тони по груди. Хорошо, что там уже не было реактора.

Тони фыркнул, а Стив неожиданно кивнул.

Тор махнул на прощание рукой и исчез в упавшей с неба радуге.

— Невозможный тип, — сказал Тони, разглядывая сложную вязь выгоревшего на траве следа от асгардского телепорта. — Но я буду скучать по нему. А ты бы скучал по мне? — спросил он и внутренне напрягся, потому что слишком близко подошел к чувствительной теме.

— Я бы скучал, Тони, — просто ответил Стив, глядя прямо и открыто. 

И Тони понял, что ему просто нечего ответить на эту ясную прямоту. Стив мог иметь в виду множество вещей, но скорее всего имел в виду ровно то, что сказал. В последний момент Тони решился и вместо уже заготовленной легкомысленной глупости о жизни на ферме, в которую хотел спрятаться от внимательного взгляда Стива, сказал правду:

— Знаешь, я наверное последую примеру Клинта, хотя бы на время. Мне нужно разобраться в себе. Я думал, что я поступаю правильно, но одно дело платить своей жизнью, а совсем другое, когда за мои ошибки платят другие. Это не та цена, на которую я согласен, даже ради... 

Он не договорил, но Стив кивнул, словно понимая, что он имеет в виду.

— Я буду скучать по тебе, Тони, — сказал он. — Я… мы все будем ждать тебя обратно.

Он не знал, что еще можно сказать, поэтому просто молча кивнул и ответил на объятие Стива.

Мотор басовито взревел и фигура Стива, который так и смотрел вслед, быстро потерялась из заднего обзора.

Теперь они встречались редко. Стив натаскивал и слаживал новую команду, Тони ушел в дела компании, стараясь наверстать упущенное за предыдущий год. Дни складывались в недели, недели — в месяцы, месяцы копились как стопка офисных папок, и Тони сам не заметил, как прошло почти полгода.

Ему отчаянно не хватало Джарвиса. Как верного помощника и как друга. Юная Пятница старательно обучалась и была хороша как секретарь, но в остальном она была как ребенок — милый и талантливый, но еще такой наивный. Вижен… наверное как-то так чувствуют себя родители, когда их первенец вырастает и вдруг оказывается отдельным от них человеком, со своим характером, абсолютно неожиданным. Вижен строил собственную жизнь отдельно от Тони и Тони позволил ему это, и, вдобавок к так и не нашедшемуся Брюсу, это оставило его в совсем уж неприятном одиночестве.

Тоска по Стиву была как постоянный тусклый фон, как когда-то присутствие реактора — с ним можно было жить, но иногда он напоминал о себе внезапными уколами боли. Но жить с ним было можно, и Тони жил. 

Периодические визиты на базу или встречи в Башне были чисто рабочими и почти неловкими. Черт его знает почему, но признав для себя любовь к Стиву, Тони больше не мог так же легко, как раньше, нести в разговоре легкомысленную чушь. А Стив, словно ощущая неловкость Тони, тоже отдалился, придерживаясь ровного тона. Эта вежливая отстранённость бесила гораздо больше чем их склоки в самом начале знакомства. Тогда они проверяли друг друга на прочность, цеплялись к мелочам, срывали злость, но равнодушия или неловкости между ними никогда не было, как будто они знали друг друга всю жизнь, задолго до первой встречи.

Сейчас же Тони просто терялся. Он уже не раз убеждался, что плохо понимает других людей, даже вроде бы давно знакомых. Он и от Пеппер не ожидал, что она заинтересуется ним ближе чем по-дружески, уж она-то отлично его знала. Но оказалось, что Тони Старк со всеми его сомнительными достоинствами ее более чем устраивал, чего нельзя было сказать о Железном Человеке. Впрочем, справедливости ради, от Железного Человека у нее было гораздо больше проблем.

А вот Стив как раз был вполне согласен с Железным Человеком, даже во временной отставке. Зато нагружать его проблемами Тони Старка не хотел уже сам Тони. Или боялся что бы то ни было прояснять, чтобы не узнать, что ничего кроме дружеской благодарности Стив не испытывает? Ведь Стив не стал бы молчать, если бы хотел чего-то большего, правда?

Сейчас Стив расслабленно сидел в гостевом кресле, ожидая, пока Тони дочитает отчет с последней миссии новых Мстителей. Тони внутренне встряхнулся и пока что отложил несвоевременные мысли.

— Так значит, информаторы не соврали о скупке битых роботов из развалин Соковии. Но, боже мой, Гидра в своем репертуаре — накопить кучу полезных деталей и вместо эффективного роя дронов собрать одну тупую здоровенную махину на дистанционном управлении.

Стив слегка пожал плечами.

— Всегда приятно, что противник делает глупости.

— И как проверка новой команды в боевых условиях? 

— Неплохо, — отозвался Стив. — Не так весело и масштабно, как было в Нью-Йорке, но результатами я доволен.

— Вас хоть на прощание накормили в честь победы? Чем-нибудь таким же ужасным, как шаурма? Говорят, где-то там в Карпатах есть нечто с непроизносимым названием, похоже на “мамамия”.

— Мамалыга, — кивнул Стив.

— Как ты это выговорил? — поразился Тони. — Ну ладно, запомнил, у тебя идеальная память, но произнести?

Господи, кажется они опять нормально разговаривали. Интересно, если вернуться в команду, может все станет как прежде? Стив в ответ улыбнулся уголком рта и потянул с ближней к себе стопки на столе книгу.

— "Жизнь и время промышленника Говарда Старка", — с любопытством прочитал он. — Чье это?

— Работа пиар-отдела, к 75-летию компании. Они подняли архивы Старк Индастриз, я им добавил фото из семейных архивов и несекретные документы ЩИТа, рассказал кое-что от себя. Это сигнальный экземпляр, сегодня прислали из редакции. Хочешь, забери себе. И если вдруг вспомнишь что-нибудь любопытное, еще не поздно дополнить байкой-другой времен войны, публика такое любит.

— Я думал, ты был не в ладах с отцом, — задумчиво сказал Стив, листая книгу. — Ты не любишь о нем говорить, я заметил.

— Это намного сложнее, чем просто “не в ладах”, — поморщился Тони. — И не то чтобы не люблю вообще, но говорить о нем с тобой… Ты не представляешь, как ты меня бесил в детстве, то есть не ты сам, конечно, а то, как о тебе говорил отец. Как будто у меня был старший брат — идеальный во всем, до которого мне было не дорасти, не догнать и не сравниться, хоть наизнанку вывернись. 

— Прости, — расстроенно сказал Стив. — Я бы никогда не подумал, что Говард так поступал. Он был такой несерьёзный — в хорошем смысле, — исправился он быстро, — такой легкий, беззаботный. Ни за что бы не поверил, что он станет кого-то кому-то ставить в пример… да и вообще кого-то поучать. Хотя, возможно, я плохо его знал. Мы ведь не то чтобы очень близко дружили, просто война сводит вместе очень разных людей, — он задумчиво улыбнулся, показывая книгу, раскрытую на странице с фотографией с первой Старк Экспо. — Впервые я увидел его на этой выставке — у него прямо на сцене сломалась летающая чудо-машина, а он только рассмеялся и сказал что-то вроде “Ничего, завтра заработает”. А во время эксперимента “Возрождение” я его толком и не заметил… ну, я тогда вообще ничего вокруг не видел… а потом мы встретились уже через полгода, когда он помог мне выручить Баки. Вот тогда он меня удивил, я и не ожидал, что он окажется таким рисковым.

— Он и на моей памяти любил гонять, хотя ему было за шестьдесят, — мрачно сказал Тони. — Так и разбился в результате — и сам погиб, и маму погубил.

Стив нахмурился, помолчал, а потом осторожно сказал:

— Тони… возможно — только возможно, учти, что смерть твоих родителей не была случайной и дело вовсе не в скорости.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Тони чуть не уронил рамку планшета, но в последний момент спохватился и тот только стукнул о столешницу. Стив неловко пошевелился.

— На первой базе ЩИТа, в Лихае, был секретный бункер. Там мы с Наташей нашли огромный зал со старыми компьютерами, такими, еще на магнитных лентах. Это был доктор Зола, сообщник Красного Черепа, точнее его личность, перенесенная в компьютер.

— Искусственный интеллект? Раньше моего? Если ты говоришь, что еще на магнитных лентах, то какого же года… — Тони хватался за эти подробности, только чтобы не трогать другую, гораздо более тяжелую тему.

— Настоящий Зола умер в 72-м году. C тех пор он существовал в таком виде. Судя по всему именно он стоял за возрождением Гидры. И когда он говорил о ЩИТе, то намекнул — вскользь, не очень внятно, что-то вроде: “А если нас попытаются остановить, будут несчастные случаи”, но при этом у него на экране мелькнула вырезка из газеты о смерти твоих родителей.

— И ты думаешь, ту аварию могла подстроить Гидра, — сказал он отстраненно. Всего этого было слишком много сразу — что они со Стивом знали двух каких-то совсем разных Говардов Старков, что отец не просто спонсировал ЩИТ, как он раньше думал, но видимо и был в нем гораздо глубже завязан, раз его смерть была не случайной — и, значит, он опять-таки слишком мало его знал, и как это всё увязать с детскими впечатлениями и что из этого получится.

— Я не знаю, правда, — беспомощно пожал плечами Стив. — Все это время я искал хоть что-то, что могло бы подтвердить или опровергнуть — и ничего. Пирс разбомбил тот бункер тактическими ракетами, там ничего уже нельзя было восстановить. Я вообще не уверен, что Зола не соврал — кто его знает, зачем он с нами говорил. Жаль, я не успел спросить об этом позже у Фьюри, он ведь уже служил тогда в ЩИТе и, может быть, был знаком с твоим отцом.

— Судя по тому, что он однажды говорил мне — видимо, да, — Тони потряс головой, в надежде, что мысли хоть немного упорядочатся. — Но Фьюри даже таксисту нужный адрес прямо или без скрытого умысла не скажет, так что ему тоже верить…

Стив покивал, соглашаясь.

Порядка в голове так и не прибавилось

— Мне нужно подумать, — сказал Тони, слепо глядя на потухший планшет.

Стив сочувственно кивнул и осторожно спросил:

— Может, тебе не стоит оставаться одному? Позвонить Пеппер?

— Что? Нет, не надо Пеппер, она и так только и делает, что со мной нянчится.

— Может, тогда мне побыть с тобой? — неуверенно предложил Стив. — Я, правда, плохо умею...

Надо было бы отказаться и не мучить себя, но и упустить шанс побыть со Стивом Тони не мог, пусть даже по такому поводу.

— Да, побудь, пожалуйста, — кивнул он, сдаваясь.

Может, стоило немедленно перевернуть и выпотрошить весь интернет, и открытый и засекреченный, искать намеки и зацепки, но не было ни сил ни азарта. Было странное оцепенение и грусть. Как будто призраки детства вернулись и сидели с ним рядом, требуя, как в мифах древних греков, жертвенного огня и живой памяти. Тони пил стопку за стопкой, практически не ощущая эффекта и все ожидал, когда Стив нахмурится и скажет “Сколько можно?”.

Но тот только налил и себе тоже, вернулся к дивану и сел рядом, заметив:

— Когда погиб Баки — мы тогда думали, что он погиб — я тоже пытался напиться. И страшно жалел о том, что не могу.

Выпивка, наконец, подействовала, и Тони то пытался выспросить у Стива детали его разговора с искином Гидры, то сбивался на воспоминания — полузабытые, потускневшие — отец носит его, совсем маленького на руках, чтобы он уснул, а вот он же решительно выпроваживает к матери, потому что занят важными делами, вот берет с собой уже подросшего Тони в мастерскую и это счастье, потому что восторг от познания приправлен отцовским одобрением, а вот объявляет, что Тони уедет учиться в закрытую школу, потому что это полезнее…

Стив сначала честно пытался отвечать на вопросы, а потом просто не вмешивался в его невнятный поток слов, сидел рядом, медленно цедил виски и слушал, без слов предлагая надежную молчаливую опору в том зыбком нереальном мире, в котором тонул Тони.

“Никто никогда не даст тебе ничего просто так и не будет любить просто так”, — сказал ему отец в нечастый момент откровенности. “Мир жесток, в нем все думают только о себе и своей выгоде. Все, кто говорит тебе что-то другое — врут в своих целях. Исключение… это чудо, такого уже не бывает”.

Тони всю жизнь старался оспорить эти слова сам с собой, все искал доказательства обратного — и сам всю жизнь засыпал подарками тех, кто ему нравился — Роуди, Пеппер, Мстителей. Давал и давал, заранее пытаясь купить чужую дружбу, как когда-то вытащил все свои игрушки ради маленькой Джанет ван Дайн, которая играла с ним, пока их отцы курили и говорили о делах в бильярдной. 

— Я все равно приду еще, даже без игрушек, — сказала она тогда. 

В его полусонной памяти Джанет в парадном платьице чуть наклонила набок голову в льняных кудряшках и с бесконечной мудростью пяти с половиной лет мягко добавила:

— Ты заслуживаешь всей любви мира, Тони, — и он мог бы поклясться, что эти слова, негромкие и осторожные, были сказаны не когда-то детским голосом, а сейчас, сквозь дымку сна, глубоким, чуть грустным и очень знакомым. 

Он не помнил, как уснул там же, на диване, но проснулся уже в своей комнате и в своей кровати, один.

Позже он, конечно же, пытался найти следы или улики, но они оказались спрятаны гораздо лучше, чем любым хитроумным шифрованием — самим временем. Невозможно найти в сети то, чего никогда в ней не было, а людская память за четверть века потеряла даже те немногие намеки, что могли бы случайно избежать бдительного ока Гидры.

А потом стало совсем не до старых тайн.

— У меня такое чувство, что этот документ написан только с одной целью — запретить нам делать что-либо вообще, — мрачно сказал Стив, листая толстый том, полученный утром по почте.

Генерал Росс сменял военную карьеру на политическую и зашел с козырей, предлагая общественный контроль за действиями супергероев. Проект документа, с прозрачным намеком названного Соковийскими Соглашениями, переслал Тони знакомый сенатор. Сам Росс знакомить Мстителей с законопроектом подозрительно не спешил.

— Ты преувеличиваешь, — вздохнул Тони. — Вопрос в контроле последствий в первую очередь. После того, что произошло в Йоханнесбурге и Соковии, это неудивительно.

— Но ведь никто не обвиняет тебя в создани Альтрона? Мы же написали в отчетах, что его создал фон Штрукер.

— Дело не во мне, — поморщился Тони. Он-то винил себя за Альтрона так, как никакой сенатской комиссии не снилось, и Стив это знал. — Дело в принципе. Сторонний контроль, взгляд на решение с разных точек зрения — нам это нужно. 

— Тони все это логично, но не в такой форме, здесь просто перекладывается ответственность на ООН. А ООН самая неторопливая структура мира, и Соглашения хотят подчинить им группу кризисного реагирования в ситуациях, когда счёт идет на минуты, даже не часы. Знаешь, недавно в Конго мирные жители брали штурмом базу “голубых касок”, потому что те бездействовали, не принимая участия в гражданском конфликте, пока руководство обдумывало решение со всех сторон. Как ты думаешь, что было бы в Нью-Йорке, если бы мы ждали санкции Совбеза? 

— Да ну, это все решается процедурами, это детали. А сейчас важнее основные принципы. И мы не можем подчиняться только американскому правительству, это вызовет кучу дипломатических конфликтов. А кому еще, если не ООН? Мстители не могут и дальше оставаться за рамками закона. Нам нужно нормальное взаимодействие с полицией и военными, нельзя вечно надеяться на личные связи Роуди или Наташи. Де-факто вы сейчас моя личная армия, которая действует на территории США. Маленькая, но чрезвычайно разрушительная. И ладно бы только в Африке или Азии, там как раз ЧВК никого не удивит, но в Штатах… — Стив недовольно хмурился, все еще не убежденный, и Тони добавил. — В любом случае оставлять так, как сейчас тоже нельзя. Первые же серьезные проблемы это покажут. И даже если мы не сделаем этого, другие сделают за нас.

— Первый же серьезный кризис покажет, насколько это все нежизнеспособно, — упрямо ответил Стив.

Довольно скоро выяснилось, что они оба оказались правы, только вот никого это не порадовало.

— Есть новая информация о том, что в Нигерии был замечен некий бывший боевик Гидры. Все очень туманно, но возможно, это крупная добыча... может даже, — Стив покатал желваки, — Баки.

За ускользающим призраком бывшего стивова друга все эти годы безуспешно гонялись сам Стив, иногда Наташа и чаще всего Сэм. Но если уж чему-то полезному его жизнь в Гидре научила, так это хорошо прятаться. Разнеся вдребезги научную лабораторию в Вашингтоне, где его держали в заморозке под рукой у Пирса, Зимний солдат как в воду канул, не засветившись ни на единой камере или базе поддельных документов. Все, что доставалось Стиву — иногда всплывающие смутные следы, которые неизменно заканчивались ничем. Тони мог бы сказать, что не стоит искать того, кто так упорно не хочет быть найденным, но боялся, что это прозвучит как ревность. Хотя Стив, конечно, так бы не подумал. Но Тони все равно опасался ляпнуть лишнее в том, что его, в общем-то не касалось.

Между тем Стив продолжил: 

— Я возьму Сэма, Наташу и Стива, мы сравнительно неприметны, в отличие от Вижена. А Роуди все же кадровый военный, раз уж все так серьезно с этими Соглашениями, наверное, не стоит лишний раз создавать прецедент… — он как-то непривычно для него помялся и спросил, — а потом, после миссии… Какие у тебя планы на следующие выходные?

— Я лечу в Париж на АгроЭкспо. Пеппер представляет там проект умного земледелия, это ее детище, — ответил автоматически Тони, сортируя рабочую почту, и только потом задумался над самим вопросом. — А что?

Стив почему-то помрачнел и покачал головой.

— Да нет, ничего. Это здорово — выставка. Интересно, наверное.

— Да, Пеппер с этим проектом весь последний год носилась, реновация экологически неблагополучных земель — это сейчас тренд, у нее куча инвесторов…

— Она молодец, — рассеянно улыбнулся Стив. Чуть задержался на пороге и слабо махнул рукой. — Ну, я пойду. 

— Удачной миссии, — сказал Тони.

— И вам удачи на выставке, Тони, — ответил Стив.

До АгроЭкспо он так и не доехал. 

Новости про катастрофу в Лагосе взорвали СМИ утром из-за разницы во времени, а вернулась команда только к вечеру — помогали разбирать завалы. Тони приехал встречать их на Базе, молча кивнул на хмурый взгляд Наташи, молча смотрел, как Стив обнимает за плечи зареванную Максимову и что-то успокаивающе ей говорит. Молча сел на табурет у стойки в общей гостиной, приглашающе махнул рукой. Стив подошел и оперся на стойку рядом. 

— Это был провал, Тони, — он потер лицо руками. — Ванда винит себя, но она сделала что могла, это я виноват, не среагировал вовремя, позволил Рамлоу меня отвлечь разговором про Баки. Но дело не только в этом. Мы анонимно предупредили местную полицию, по всем правилам они должны были перекрыть район. Рамлоу вообще не должен был попасть в центр города, этой погони не должно было быть. Но никто даже не пошевелился. Мы попали в какие-то местные интриги.

Тони проявил неслыханный для него такт и не сказал “А я же говорил”, но Стив, наверняка, услышал его и так. Он мрачно кивнул и молча ушел к себе.

Злорадно торжествующий Росс через несколько дней заявился на базу с подписанными Соглашениями и феерически лицемерной речью о людских потерях и безответственности Мстителей. Худшего развития события не могло быть. Даже Тони, который был в принципе согласен с концепцией Соглашений, заподозрил неладное, слишком уж удобное для госсекретаря вышло совпадение. После ухода Росса разговор почти мгновенно перешел в свару, в которой они со Стивом по новому кругу бодались о том самом, Роуди высказался в традиционном армейском духе “если кажется, что устав написан неправильно, перечитай его еще раз и выполняй”, Сэм с Вандой наперегонки параноили, а Вижен выразился настолько продуманно и разумно, что его никто не понял. Тони собирался с духом для длинной тирады, но у Стива запищал телефон, и он, разом спав с лица, быстро вышел. Тони переглянулся с Наташей и та взглядом послала его вслед.

— Пожарная лестница, босс, — подсказала в наушнике Пятница, не дожидаясь вопроса.

Стив нашелся на площадке между этажами, ссутуленный и потерянный.

— Пегги умерла, — сказал он тихо. — Последние полгода это уже был только вопрос времени, но все равно…

— Соболезную, — неловко сказал Тони. И так же неловко подошел и обнял, не уверенный, что он вообще в данный момент нужен. Стив окончательно потерял женщину, по которой годами тосковал и кашлял цветами, чем мог помочь он?

Но Стив обмяк в его руках и прижался плотнее. Значит, хоть чем-то Тони да смог ему помочь.

— Ты не один, — прошептал он смущенно, и Стив длинно выдохнул, закрыв глаза.

— Спасибо, Тони. Извини, я должен лететь в Лондон. Все ужасно невовремя, но…

— Такое не бывает вовремя. И ты должен, конечно же.

А потом все понеслось галопом от плохого к худшему, напомнив Тони времена после Афганистана, когда Старк Индастриз лихорадило, а он сам пытался собрать себя из рассыпанных деталек. Так и сейчас рассыпалось битой мозаикой: расстроенное лицо Стива, который улетал на похороны Картер, новость о взрыве на конференции ООН, объявление о розыске Зимнего солдата и перестрелке в Румынии, упрямое решение Стива ловить Барнса лично, козни Росса, который вцепился в пошатнувшееся единство команды как бульдог и стряхнуть его не было никакой возможности, несмотря на все дипломатические старания.

Зато Стив улыбнулся ему в стеклянном кубике переговорки, как будто ничего особенного не произошло и он был искренне рад видеть Тони.

— Я не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть. Ты же был с Пеппер на выставке в Париже?

— Что? — удивился Тони. Он честно, говоря, напрочь забыл о выставке за всей этой чехардой. — А, нет, было совсем не до того. Пеп будет на меня сердита, как всегда. Мы с ней, как бы это сказать… хм, — он потер лоб, — она…

— Ожидает ребенка? — подсказал Стив непонятным тоном.

— О Господи, нет, мы окончательно расстались, — Стив удивленно заморгал, и Тони продолжил, хотя для этого разговора было совсем не то время и не то место. — Никто не виноват, но… да ладно, это я виноват. Несколько раз она чуть было не погибла из-за меня, я даже пытался ради нее вернуться к обычной жизни, взорвал все костюмы. Но потом было нужно добить Гидру, потом появился Альтрон — тоже я виноват, кстати, я помню, — добавил он, хотя Стив ничего не пытался сказать, только смотрел на него и почему-то улыбался, — а потом еще и ещё — я так и не остановился, да и не хотел. Да может быть, это и к лучшему, я не хочу, чтобы с ней опять что-то случилось. А ей это все не нужно. Она разумная женщина, а я тот еще подарок. Хотя вот мама с отцом как-то справлялись…

— Знаешь, все-таки хорошо, что Говард в конце концов женился, — с той же ясной улыбкой сказал Стив. — У них родился ты.

— Не уверен, что он рассматривал ситуацию именно с такой точки зрения, — смущенно пробормотал Тони. — От него я такого точно не слышал.

Хотя была ведь та запись на старой пленке… да только кому она была адресована? Ребенку, для которого у вечно занятого отца так и не хватило времени? Ему-взрослому, который мог бы никогда этого и не увидеть? Или самому Говарду, который в кои-то веки задумался о своем наследии, но не нашел ни тогда, ни потом в себе сил или желания сказать это сыну лично? 

— Извини, я не хотел тебя расстроить, — сказал Стив, видя его задумчивость.

— Конечно, ты ведь у нас такой тактичный парень, — Тони потер лоб, откладывая несвоевременные прозрения в сторону. — В любом случае это разговор для других обстоятельств. Что нужно сейчас, так это решить все ваши недоразумения.., — Тони толкнул по столу форму Соглашений и футляр с ручкой. — Если ты сейчас подпишешь, еще не поздно все переиграть и ваши похождения получат объяснение для публики.

— Я не против, на самом деле… — задумчиво проговорил Стив, катая в пальцах ручку. — Хотя все-таки было бы лучше, если бы вышло внести поправки…

— Думаешь, если ты потянешь время с подписанием их будет легче протолкнуть? 

— Я видел результаты опросов. Поддержка Соглашений вовсе не абсолютная, общественное мнение колеблется. И это было бы на пользу всем.

Тони поморщился. В том, что говорил Стив, было разумное зерно, но…

— Если бы не ваши гастроли в Бухаресте, то да, ты был бы прав, но сейчас мяч на стороне Росса, а вы нарушители закона… Нужен шаг навстречу, и если ты подпишешь, это пойдет на пользу всем, мы сможем это все превратить из скандала в официальную миссию, отправить Барнса на лечение в нормальную клинику, сохраним команду, восстановим тебя и Ванду… 

— Ванда? А что не так с Вандой? — насторожился Стив.

— Как раз пока что ничего. Посидит пока немного на базе, я попросил Вижена составить ей компанию… И не смотри на меня так, сам знаешь, там теннисные корты, бассейн и все, что нужно для жизни, не вижу никакой проблемы.

— То, что ты говоришь, звучит почти как домашний арест. Какого черта, что я пропустил? — опасным голосом спросил Стив.

— Такого, что орудию массового разрушения американская виза не положена! — вспылил Тони. За эти сутки он устал больше, чем а весь последний год и чувствовал себя как жонглер, который пытался удержать в воздухе три цветных шарика, бутылку и горящий подсвечник. И выбирать выражения было несколько проблематично, дипломатия вообще была не его сильной стороной. Но у Стива настолько окаменело лицо, что он все-таки прокрутил в голове то, что только что выдал, — О, черт, это не я сказал, это была цитата из госсекретаря!

— Тони, бога ради, каждый раз, как мне кажется, что ты можешь сделать что-то хорошее по-человечески, а не как обычно... — вздохнул Стив. Потер лицо, вдохнул, выдохнул, внимательно посмотрел на него и спросил, — Ну, и что там случилось на самом деле?

— Один старый партнер предупредил меня, что Росс надавил на кого-то в Миграционной службе и Ванде аннулировали визу, — проворчал Тони, внутренне досадуя на слишком хорошо выучившего его кэпа. И заодно на себя за неспособность к нормальному человеческому общению. — Они только и ждали, чтобы она вышла в город на шоппинг, и все — как бы случайная проверка документов, попытка задержания за незаконное пребывание на территории Штатов, провокация, применение суперсил в людном месте и человеческие жертвы, новый подарок для прессы.

— Ей ты этого всего, конечно, не рассказал, — уверенно сказал Стив.

— Мы с ней до сих пор не очень ладим, — Тони раздраженно поиграл бровями, намекая на степень преуменьшения проблемы. — И мне было некогда, я спешил сюда, догадайся зачем. И я попросил Вижена составить ей компанию…

— Вижен ее обожает, но его способность к общению не ушла далеко от твоей, — Тони поморщился, а Стив самокритично закончил, — или моей.

— Ты умеешь уговаривать, — из принципа возразил Тони.

— Но не все и не всегда умею доносить до адресата, — со странной кривой улыбкой сказал Стив, избегая его взгляда.

— Что ты имеешь в…, — начал Тони, и тут погас свет.

Барнс выломился из бронированной капсулы, пробился на крышу и почти угнал вертолет, Стив и Уилсон погнались за ним, и вместе с ним пропали, вся дипломатия полетела в тартарары, Тони, все еще в шоке от выстрела в лицо в упор, пропустил мимо ушей выволочку Росса, вычленив из нее главное — 36 часов на поиски беглецов, а потом госсекретарь поднимает всех, до кого дотянется.

Телефон зазвонил поздно вечером, когда Тони сидел один в гостиничном номере, изучая ночные огни в панорамном окне и рассеянно трогая свежий синяк на скуле. 

— Мы догнали его, — негромко сказал в трубку Стив.

— Вы с Уилсоном целы?

— Да, целы. Все, — уточнил Стив, и было понятно, что он включил в это слово и Барнса. — Баки сказал, что у того доктора из полиции был код управления Зимнего Солдата, он приказал ему устроить переполох а сам сбежал. Где-то в Сибири есть заброшенная база Гидры, на которой хранятся в заморозке еще пятеро русских суперсолдат, он хочет разбудить их и использовать.

— Ты хочешь сказать, Барнс не сам взбесился? — недоверчиво переспросил Тони, пока что оставив в стороне “еще пять таких же солдат”.

— Нет, я же говорю — там был какой-то странный тип, я его сам видел, он сказал: “Я хочу видеть, как падет империя”. Надо выяснить, откуда он и кто он такой. И мы должны лететь в Сибирь, надо обогнать его, нам нужен квинджет.

— Часов пять назад Росс дал мне сутки с половиной, на то чтобы вы вернулись и сдались правительству. После этого за вами будет охотиться полиция всего мира, а ты мне предлагаешь дать вам квинджет, потому что надо быстро ловить непонятного суперзлодея? — Стив красноречиво промолчал. Тони вздохнул, — Да, да, все плохо, у меня нет времени убеждать в чем бы то ни было Совбез ООН и я сейчас очень отчетливо услышал “Тони, а я же говорил, я предупреждал”

— Квинджет все там же в аэропорту? — спросил Стив, естественно, не опускаясь до злорадства. 

— Если ты думаешь, что вы сейчас вот так запросто угоните джет из аэропорта… 

— Тони, выясни все, что сможешь об этом психиатре и тогда реши, стоит ли верить Баки или нет. Пять послушных суперсолдат и человек с манией разрушения — не та угроза, от которой можно отмахнуться. Я не прошу помогать, если уж все так сложно политически, но хотя бы…

— Какого черта, за кого ты меня принимаешь?! — возмутился Тони.

Стив помолчал, потом сказал, явно осторожно выбирая слова:

— Сэм считал, что не стоит тебе звонить, потому что ты не сможешь пойти на конфликт с Россом.

— Спорю на что угодно — Уилсон сказал, что я не захочу, — проворчал Тони.

— Тони, я так не думал и не думаю, — мягко ответил Стив. — Ты не стал бы нас сдавать.

— И правильно. Что бы там ни было, это наши внутренние дела. У меня много недостатков, но я никогда не сводил счеты с бывшими при помощи посторонних и.., — Тони захлопнул рот, чуть не клацнув зубами, но слова уже вылетели, и какого черта он вообще это ляпнул? Что за день дурацкий, в самом деле.

В трубке было тихо, а грустный вздох ему, наверное, почудился.

— ...тем более, что ты даже и не бывший, а...

— Тони, — спокойным голосом перебил Стив, — Мы заберем джет, на счету каждая минута. Если у этого доктора нет собственного самолета, у нас есть фора и мы будем там гораздо раньше, чем он долетит до Магадана или Якутска коммерческим рейсом. Нас трое, а он один, и до тех пор пока у него нет зимних солдат, он всего лишь обычный человек.

— Диспетчерская не даст вам воздушный коридор, вы все в розыске. А за твоим дружком, между прочим, еще и идет по пятам Т'Чалла.

— Баки не убивал короля Ваканды, — уверенно сказал Стив.

— Еще бы ты убедил в этом его сына, — ответил на это Тони.

— Тони, я позвонил Ванде и попросил ее тихо посидеть на Базе, пока не уляжется шум. А ты поговори, если сможешь, с Т’Чаллой. Пусть хотя бы подождет, пока мы разберемся с русскими солдатами, а потом мы все вместе решим.

— Вы с Сэмом ставите себя вне закона окончательно, — попытался воззвать к здравому смыслу кэпа Тони, уже понимая, что это безнадежно, кэп вошел в режим боевой миссии.

— С этим мы разберемся потом, это ждет, — подтвердил тот его худшие опасения.

— Босс, там все сложно, — заявила Пятница. 

— Сколько тебе говорить — не увлекайся мемами из соцсетей, — автоматически проворчал Тони. — Так что у тебя?

На экране планшета развернулось фото тела в ванне, судя по неестественной позе, сваленного туда уже после смерти.

— Данные от полиции Берлина, тело обнаружено полтора часа назад в гостиничном номере, смерть наступила больше суток назад. Это доктор Тео Бруссард. Когда в Бухаресте захватили Джеймса Барнса, опергруппа Эверета Росса запросила специалиста по военной психиатрии, и доктор Бруссард вылетел из Брюсселя. В аэропорту его встретил вот этот человек. 

С нового фото на Тони смотрел средних лет мужчина в камуфляже и с автоматом. Обманчиво мягкий взгляд напомнил Тони Клинта, тот тоже выглядел этаким простецким мужиком с фермы даже в разгар боя, когда ни одна стрела не пропускала цель.

— И кто это?

— Полковник разведки Соковии Хельмут Земо. Точнее, командир спецподразделения Эхо Скорпион. Засекреченное подразделение, тайные спецоперации, политические убийства. В номере отеля полиция обнаружила также парик и наномаску, которые подходят под описание Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса.

— Вот сукин сын, — пробормотал Тони.

Паззл складывался, и картинка Тони не нравилась совершенно. Одержимый жаждой мести за Соковию спецназовец со сворой ручных суперсолдат, и обратный отсчет тикает очень быстро. А Соглашения, будь они трижды неладны, висят камнем на шее. И значит, как в старые добрые времена, придется действовать самому и по обстоятельствам.

Наташа выслушала нехорошие новости и решительно сказала:

— Я должна ехать

— Куда? — удивился Тони.

Романова сощурилась и отвела взгляд.

— Тебе не нужно этого знать, проще будет изображать непричастность. И это мое дело... точнее наше, русское. Старые долги. Только вот что: если вам повезет и солдат не успеют разморозить, взорвите там все к чертям. Не будите их ни в коем случае. И не страдайте от угрызений совести — они давно уже не люди. И еще… Тони, что у вас со Стивом?

— Ничего, — быстро ответил Тони.

Наташа недоверчиво подняла бровь. Тони неловко пошевелился, он терпеть не мог эти ее фирменные штуки — вроде бы и не спорит и даже не спрашивает ни о чем, а все равно чувствуешь себя обязанным продолжить.

— Что? — буркнул он. Романова даже не моргнула, но ощущение допроса с пристрастием усилилось. Тони вздохнул.

— У нас ничего после ничего. Знаешь, между двумя взрослыми людьми так бывает.

Наташа закатила глаза

— Боже, почему вы оба такие… — она безнадежно махнула рукой. — Ладно, сейчас не время. Разберитесь с этим Земо, и будь поаккуратнее с Барнсом, у него не мозги, а каша.

— Я заметил, представь себе.

— Все бы ты так замечал, — вполголоса загадочно фыркнула Наташа и ушла.

Рампа квинджета опустилась с тихим шипением и еще тише по ней прошли две пары ног.

— Уважаемые пассажиры, занимайте свои места, — сказал Тони. — Экипаж приветствует вас на борту нашего комфортабельного лайнера, который следует по маршруту… куда мы там, кстати, летим?

Любой разумный человек, начиная с Наташи или Роуди и заканчивая самим Стивом, сказал бы ему, что играть в такие игры с двумя суперсолдатами на взводе — редкая глупость, но Тони был в костюме, а уже подзабытый азарт погони пьянил не хуже шампанского. Да и в реакции Стива не он сомневался.

Он развернулся вместе с креслом и да, он не ошибся, Стив с чуть неуверенной улыбкой придерживал рукой дуло автомата, который Барнс уже почти наставил на него.

— Багажное отделение для оружия слева, занимайте места согласно не купленным билетам.

Стив окончательно расслабился, улыбнувшись еще шире. Тони улыбнулся в ответ, и если б не мрачная рожа Барнса, при котором было как-то неловко предложить поцеловаться, миссия началась бы просто отлично.

— Кстати, мне тут Роуди по секрету сказал, что Росс отправил его и Вижена ловить некоего нарушителя Соглашений. Ты не знаешь, кто бы это мог быть? — спросил он Стива.

— Сэм обещал отвлечь внимание, — ответил Стив, чуть кривя рот. — Он…

— Должен быть в порядке, если не вообразит себя самураем в филиппинских джунглях, конечно, — из динамика послышалось разрешение на взлет и Тони поднял джет. — Так куда мы летим?

-Восточная Сибирь, поселок Оймякон.

Тони нашел точку на карте и хмыкнул.

— Ну, хотя бы успеем выспаться. Не знаю как вы, а я полночи читал досье на вашего злодея...

Звук входящего звонка перебил его, и он глянул на абонента и переключился на громкую связь.

— Я передал Сэма полиции, — Роуди чуть задыхался. — Пришлось попотеть, пока я его утихомирил. Ты представляешь, он бухой!

— Он летал пьяный?

— И еще как! Я такие виражи и по молодости не рисковал закладывать. Мы с Виженом еле его загнали, он меня чуть не подстрелил…

— Кто, Сэм?!

— Да нет, Вижен!

— Господи, боже, — Тони потер лицо. — Детский сад какой-то, ничего вам доверить нельзя.

— Почему нельзя? — обиделся Роудс. — Все целы, Сэма мы поймали, за вами никто не гонится что не так?

— Все так, все так, — вздохнул Тони. — Спасибо, медвежонок. Ты никогда не говорил Уилсону, что для психотерапевта он слишком псих? — спросил он уже Стива.

Стив неодобрительно поджал губы, а Барнс неожиданно злорадно усмехнулся.

— Он обещал отвлекающий маневр, но не уточнял, что собирается делать.

— Босс, входящий звонок от госсекретаря Росса, переключаю на шифрованный канал с защитой от отслеживания.

— Старк! Где ты? Зачем ты взял джет?

— Я гонюсь за Роджерсом, который гонится за вашим подозрительным психологом, который легко и непринужденно выбесил русского суперубийцу и отпустил погулять. Который убийца для разнообразия никого не убивал уже некоторое время, потому что взрыв в Вене устроил не он.

— Ты гонишься за Роджерсом и Барнсом? — Росс проигнорировал все остальное, и это наводило на нехорошие мысли.

— Буквально в спину ему дышу, — ответил Тони, поворачиваясь вместе с креслом, глядя наклонившемуся над картой Стиву в затылок и подавляя желание запустить пальцы в короткие волосы.

— Почему я об этом ничего не знаю? Куда ты направляешься?

— Наверное потому что я забыл отчитаться… а почему я последним узнаю о том, что Роудс и Вижен кого-то ловят? — он подождал ответа, но Росс только неразборчиво что-то пробурчал, и пришлось подтолкнуть разговор. -Так что там с Уилсоном, Тадеуш?

— Да какая разница? — буркнул Росс.

— Как это какая? Все-таки я тоже заинтересованная сторона, имею право знать, что с членом моей команды.

— Де-факто он уже в отставке и по сути преступник. Сам он говорит,что не знает, где Роджерс и вообще уже сутки развлекается сам по себе. А по словам свидетелей, он поспорил с какими-то местными в пивной, что умеет летать, — с отвращением сказал госсекретарь. — И устроил шоу высшего пилотажа там же. А когда кто-то вызвал полицию...

— Жертвы и разрушения были? — перебил Тони.

— Нет, — с еще большим отвращением признался тот.

— Ну так давайте, посадите в ваш пафосный Рафт, на который вы угрохали чертову уйму денег налогоплательщиков, ужасного преступника — ветерана-психолога с ПТСР, который по пьяни решил немного пошалить. Прекрасная будет аллегория всей затеи с Соглашениями. Куда прислать адвоката, кстати?

— Адвокаты из Департамента по делам ветеранов уже пьют мою кровь, — безнадежно ответил Росс. — Твои могут занять очередь.

— Как замечательно все складывается, а? — не скрывая злорадства сказал Тони. — А ведь можно было этого избежать. Какого черта, Тадеуш, вы же умнее, чем многие о вас думают, и даже умнее, чем кажетесь, так включите голову и не мешайте мне делать свое дело. И не заставляйте меня сожалеть о том, что я принял вашу сторону. Вы проверили личность психиатра из Берлинского КТЦ?

— Что ты скрываешь, Старк? — подозрительно спросил Росс, опять не отвечая на вопрос.

— Ровным счетом ничего, я весь как на ладони. И, кстати, я что-то не помню, чтобы Совбез ООН официально санкционировал захват Уилсона или погоню за кэпом.

— У тебя осталось 12 часов, вот и займись своим делом, — это прозвучало бы грозно, если бы они оба не знали расклад сил до копейки.

Тони прервал связь, откинулся в кресле и выдохнул.

— Ну, — усмехнулся он. — Теперь мне остается только арестовать себя самому. Но не хочется, это ж сколько писанины.

Стив только головой в ответ покачал, не реагируя на шутку.

Справа на пульте управления все еще была старая наклейка “Джарвис — мой второй пилот”. Тони вздохнул, поскреб уголок ногтем и покосился на пассажиров, которые уже разобрались с картой и теперь просто тихонько переговаривались.

— А помнишь, на Кони Айленде ты выиграл в тире плюшевого мишку для этой рыжей, как ее звали — Дороти?

Стив пытался расшевелить своего дружка, вспоминая какие-то трогательные мелочи из их общего прошлого. Получалось как-то не очень.

— Дот, — задумчиво ответил Барнс. — Долорес. Помню, — потом вдруг просиял неожиданно живой ехидной улыбкой и добавил, — немного похожа на ту куколку, с которой ты целовался сегодня в аэропорту.

Стив покраснел и нервно стрельнул глазами в Тони. Тот поднял бровь.

— Это Шерон Картер, внучатая племянница Пегги, она служила в ЩИТе, а сейчас в ЦРУ. Ничего такого, она принесла нам щит и костюмы и помогла пройти на территорию аэропорта. Надеюсь у нее не будет от этого слишком больших проблем. Это была чистая благодарность… — под конец он совсем смешался.

Тони вспомнил его давнишние рассказы о том, как Баки пытался знакомить его с девушками, совершенно не одобряя его пристрастия. Он здорово сомневался, что при дырявой голове Зимнего Солдата былая гомофобия — самая большая проблема, но, конечно же, не собирался заводить разговоры на личные темы. Хотя больше всего хотел утащить Стива в угол за шкафчики с оружием, прошептать все, что давно собирался, отстегнуть гибкие бронепластины костюма и запустить руки внутрь, чуть прихватить зубами за ухом — Стиву это так нравится, он от этого откидывает голову, дрожит и еле слышно беспомощно шепчет “Да, да…”

Он потряс головой и запретил себе лишние мысли. Что было, то прошло, какой смысл травить душу несбыточными мечтами, только снова и снова бередить тянущую пустоту, поселившуюся с некоторых пор где-то рядом с сердцем. 

Утопленный в заснеженную горку бункер выглядел давным-давно заброшенным. Следов на снегу не было, значит Земо сюда еще не добрался. 

— Знакомое место, а? Почти как вернуться на родину, а? — спросил он, и Барнс заметно дернулся. Стив заботливо глянул на него и укоризненно — на Тони. Будь он неладен, несчастный страдалец, подумал Тони. Умом он понимал, что тот прошел через ад и много с него не спросишь, но Барнс его безотчетно бесил. Тусклой мимикой, какими-то неживыми жестами, неуверенными взглядами в адрес Стива, как будто он все время ожидал от того команды или одобрения. Оживал он только тогда, когда брал в руки оружие. Вот и сейчас, с автоматом и настороже он выглядел собранным и внимательным. Пока не понадобилось задуматься.

— Знакомое, — вдруг невыразительно ответил Барнс, и Стив почти подскочил от неожиданности.

— Предлагаю взорвать тут все к чертям, спрятать джет и подождать, пока Земо доедет. И пусть ищет в развалинах своих суперсолдат сколько угодно, — сказал Тони, чтобы замять разговор.

— Сначала все же посмотрим, — неожиданно предложил Стив, направляясь к массивным дверям казенного зеленого цвета. Тони ожидал, что он не захочет травмировать нежные чувства Барнса, но, видимо, во внутреннем споре победила кэпова ответственность.

Земо появился, когда они уже рассмотрели весь бункер в деталях, изучили пульты управления морозильными установками — как ни странно, вполне рабочие, и Тони со скуки подумывал разобрать шкафы со старинными документами и записями. Соковиец не запаниковал и, кажется, даже не удивился, только улыбнулся странной, тихой, абсолютно безумной улыбкой, обводя взглядом их троих.

— Как хорошо, что вы все здесь. Мне не нужны солдаты. Здесь есть кое-что гораздо более интересное. Вон там, — он очень медленно поднял руку, чтобы не спровоцировать державшего его на мушке Барнса, показывая в сторону, где в стене была небольшая бронированная дверь с мутным окошком. — Там должен быть видеоархив, поищите кассету с датой 17 декабря 1991 года.

Тони показалось, что колба с замороженным кадавром у него за спиной лопнула и окатила его жидким азотом или что там у нее внутри.

— Тони, это может быть ловушка... — встревоженно начал Стив, но он только отмахнулся.

— Мы же уже все здесь проверили. Я сейчас, следите, чтобы он никуда не ушел.

Он еще раз просканировал маленькую комнатку на предмет взрывчатки или спрятанных сюрпризов и ничего не нашел. Древний пульт управления с тумблерами и облезлыми лампочками, винтовой стул… Пыльный шкаф в надписью кириллицей (“Видеоархив”, заботливо перевела на дисплее шлема Пятница) скрипнул рассохшейся дверцей. Полки с кассетами, какие-то надписи неразборчивой рукописью или датами… Нужная кассета была подписана, как специально, четко и разборчиво. Тони вынес ее обратно в зал, где видел какой-то допотопный экран. Рядом нашелся такой же допотопный проигрыватель.

Он до боли вглядывался в немую зернистую черно-белую картинку и воображение — дар гения и его проклятие — дорисовывало: звуки, детали, подробности. И вытаскивало из глубин памяти похороненное под временем, горем и литрами выпивки: разбитое до неузнаваемости лицо отца — “вылетел от толчка и разбился о лобовое стекло, частая травма тех, кто не пристегивает ремень безопасности” равнодушно говорил когда-то коронер, навсегда застывший ужас на лице матери — “перелом основания черепа, очень не повезло, слишком сильный удар…” Как он когда-то винил отца за привычку к ненужному риску и как же он был неправ. От такого ремни безопасности не уберегут. 

— Возможно, не несчастный случай, говоришь? — спросил он у молочно-бледного Роджерса.

— Я не знал, что это он, правда! — выдохнул тот. — Тони, он не виноват, это все Гидра…

Вот только душеспасительной беседы о без вины виноватых жертвах наци ему сейчас и не хватало. Он ударил тыльной стороной перчатки, размашисто и резко, и Роджерса подбросило и отшвырнуло. Он мог бы закрыться щитом или уклониться и контратаковать, но просто молча улетел в угол зала, тут же сгруппировался и начал вставать.

— Тони… — опять начал он, но Тони не хотел ничего слушать и отрубил канал общей связи. И стреножил его автоматическими захватами, чтобы задержать хоть ненадолго.

И тут у Барнса всё-таки сдали нервы. Вместо того, чтобы тихо стоять в стороне и не отсвечивать, а лучше бы вообще пропасть на время с глаз, он кинулся на помощь кэпу.

И оказался чертовски быстрым и сильным, почти как Стив. А механическая рука, пришлось признать, для раритета — какого там года изготовления? — потрясающе хороша. Промелькнула даже мысль, что неплохо было бы посмотреть, как там все устроено. Тони рыкнул и придушил ее в зародыше.

Земо ловко откатился под стену и притаился там. Тони потратил пару секунд и одну ракету, чтобы обрушить поперек дверей в контрольную комнату какую-то конструкцию — ему хватало и одного взбесившегося убийцы. Зимнему солдату этих секунд хватило, чтобы запрыгнуть Тони на загривок.

— Баки, нет! — гаркнул Стив, пытаясь сломать оковы. 

Тони перевернулся в воздухе и от души приложил Барнса об пол. Точнее, попытался, потому что сукин сын успел ужом выскользнуть из-под падающей на него брони.

— Беги! — подал здравый совет Стив, добивая захват кромкой щита.

Тот прислушался к гласу разума и, поднырнув под упавшие фермы, споро полез вверх по шахте к белесому пятаку неба вверху.

Тони завис в воздухе, выцеливая подвижную мишень оставшейся ракетой.

— Тони, он мой друг! — отчаянно крикнул Стив, в прыжке повиснув на ботинке и сбивая ему прицел.

— А я кто? — проворчал в шлеме Тони, стряхивая его и упрямо не включая связь. 

— Тони, нет! 

Дополнительный несбалансированный вес мешал выстрелить, а потом Стив еще и разбил щитом один из стабилизирующих репульсоров и Тони чуть не свалился вместе с ним, но все же выровнялся и выстрелом обрушил крышку, лишив Барнса возможности удрать. Не то чтобы тот от этого сильно растерялся или отчаялся, подумал Тони после нескольких минут хаотической драки.

— Ты хоть помнишь их? — риторически спросил он, все-таки скрутив его и заламывая металлическую руку. Может, он и вправду был все эти годы не в себе, может...

— Я их всех помню! — в недобрый час проявил откровенность Барнс, и у Тони окончательно сорвало тормоза. 

Кажется, Барнс все пытался драться, в какой-то момент чуть не выломал ему реактор и Тони всадил в него полным зарядом и чудом не убил, кажется, Стив все просил его остановиться и все лез между ним и Зимним солдатом, кажется Пятница предупреждала, что врукопашную он против Стива не справится — ему было плевать. Ярость и боль требовали выхода, все остальное было неважно. Даже то, что щит отражал огонь репульсоров, даже то, что от хватки кэпа сервомоторы брони жалобно визжали, даже то, что...

Разбитый реактор заискрил и погас.

Тони бездумно смотрел в белую звезду по центру щита. Звезда дернулась, метал скрипнул о металл и отброшенный щит брякнул о пол.

— Критическое повреждение реактора, отключение основного питания, переход на резервный источник питания, переход в экономный режим, отключение визуального интерфейса... — методично бубнила в наушнике Пятница, перечисляя повреждения.

Тони моргнул.

Бубнеж все не прекращался, и Тони досадливо мотнул головой, выключая его.

Стив, мучительно зажмурился и тоже потряс головой, будто просыпаясь от кошмара, потом, наконец, слез с него и протянул руку, предлагая помощь.

Тони так же бездумно сфокусировался на его ладони. 

Через пару секунд Стив вздохнул, наклонился, взял его за руку и, чуть напрягшись, поднял его в стоячее положение, придержав за плечи.

— Прости меня, — сказал он. — Я просто не знал, как тебя по-другому остановить, а ты мне не отвечал. Сильно я тебя?

— Реактор и пара вмятин — фигня, — на автомате ответил Тони. — Резервного питания хватит еще раз надрать тебе зад. Вам обоим.

— Не сомневаюсь, но не надо, пожалуйста, — серьезно попросил Стив. — Я знаю, что реактор это не главное, ты же мне рассказывал про конструкцию брони. Я про…

Он провел пальцами по виску, вдоль ссадины. Тони скривился и отдернул голову. Он и не заметил, откуда она. Наверное, приложился изнутри о маску.

— Мелочи. Все со мной хорошо, мамочка-наседка. И за своего дружка тоже можешь не переживать. Только убери его с глаз моих. Оба валите ко всем чертям, — голос все-таки сорвался одновременно с тем, как треснуло и рассыпалось фальшивое спокойствие.

Смотреть в лицо Стиву не было сил. Слишком искренне огорченным он выглядел, слишком легко было представить, что ему не все равно, чем это закончится.

Барнс валялся неопрятной кучей на полу на спиной Стива, обгорелые остатки протеза все еще чуть дымились. Изучить конструкцию, очевидно, не выйдет. Тони поморщился и все-таки посмотрел на Стива. Тот смотрел в ответ грустно и очень виновато.

— Прости меня, — повторил он. 

— За то, что не рассказал раньше? — разговаривать не хотелось, хотелось врубить резервную тягу и свалить подальше. Увы, далеко на ней не улетишь, придется ждать вызванный с Базы джет. Дыхания почему-то не хватало, и голова от недостатка кислорода кружилась, как будто между ребрами снова был редактор.

— Я не знал, правда! — замотал головой Стив. — За драку. Я не хотел с тобой драться, это… рефлексы. Нельзя нападать на солдата, любого, Тони, и ожидать, что он не ответит, рано или поздно. И ты меня по-настоящему напугал. Железный человек это, оказывается очень страшно, когда он против тебя. Я испугался за Баки и… за тебя.

— Капитан Америка — это тоже страшно, когда против, а не вместе, — буркнул Тони. 

Было горько и как-то совсем по-детски обидно. Стив смотрел несчастными глазами побитого щенка, но ведь он все равно уперся в свое и не передумает. Не бросит этого своего проклятого дружка, пока не убедится, что с ним все нормально, а может ли быть что-то нормально с отмороженным убийцей? Почему, черт возьми, Стив все время возится с какими-то ходячими проблемами? То Максимова, то теперь Барнс, прямо закономерность какая-то. “Карма”, подсказала в мыслях Пятница важным голосом подростка, начитавшегося всякой ерунды в Интернете. Конечно, дело не в мифической карме, а в неистребимом стремлении Стива защищать и опекать. Почему только оно относилось к кому угодно, но не к Тони, спросил тихий голосок в глубине сознания? Прозвучало так жалобно, что самому Тони стало противно. Стив был ему нужен совсем по-другому. Не для опеки и даже не для секса, а просто нужен — весь, целиком, насовсем. Нужен. Был. 

Он мучительно закашлялся, что-то словно застряло в горле, потом сдвинулось, прошло вверх — и Тони выплюнул на ладонь мягкий сгусток, оказавшийся грёбаным лиловым лепестком, пока что некрупным. “Вайя”, педантично поправил в голосе голос Брюса. “Да не один ли хрен”, огрызнулся он про себя.

— О… — тихо сказал Стив, как-то разом растеряв всю уверенность и даже вроде бы став меньше ростом. — Я не хотел, чтобы до этого дошло. Правда. Прости. Наверное, мне будет лучше уйти..?

— Трус, — хотел сказать Тони. Куда ты собрался? Что это изменит? Хотя объективно Стив все делал правильно — раз уж он не мог ответить на его чувства, лучше хотя бы не дразнить своим присутствием. А субъективно Тони хотелось то ли кричать, то ли всадить пару раз репульсорами, хоть куда-нибудь.

— Все равно я должен как-то помочь Баки… его нельзя оставлять одного, он в розыске и он может быть опасен для других, если загнать его в угол, — грустно продолжил Стив, в точности повторяя мысли Тони. Как хорошо они друг друга знали, и как этого было мало, как недостаточно.

— А я? — очень хотел сказать Тони, но просто захлопнул маску и молча пошел к лифту.

Около бункера рядом с их джетом обнаружился еще один, черный, с хищными стремительными обводами. Т'Чалла, в боевом костюме Пантеры, но без маски, успокаивающе поднял раскрытые ладони в ответ на машинально поднятый щит Стива.

— Я здесь не затем, чтобы драться с вами, капитан, или с сержантом Барнсом, — он проследил прищур Стива на свои руки, моргнул и втянул когти. Потом показал себе за спину, где под бортом джета сидел связанный Земо. — Я знаю теперь, кто убийца короля Ваканды и о том, что сержант не виноват.

Тони ядовито хмыкнул.

— Кругом не виноват, как же.

Стив горько смотрел то на Тони, то на висящего на нем Барнса, все еще не пришедшего в себя. Т'Чалла внимательно оглядел их всех, пришел к какому-то своему выводу и продолжил:

— Я думаю, я знаю того, кто сможет помочь мистеру Барнсу избавиться от того, что сделали с его разумом в Гидре. Я считаю это своим долгом после того, как несколько раз подвергал его и вашу жизнь опасности…

Тони закатил глаза под маской. Впрочем, вакандец предлагал неплохой выход. Если он хочет играть в средневековое благородство и готов взять на себя ответственность за это сомнительное сокровище — пусть. Так хотя бы не придется переживать о том, где Стив и что с ним.

— А Земо? — вспомнил Стив.

— Его ждет суд, — тоном, не допускающим возражений, ответил Т'Чалла. — Горе и жажда мести сожгли его изнутри и направили на путь, устланный телами невинных людей, и это будет учтено. Но его судьбу решат земля и люди Ваканды.

— Эверетт Росс будет с вами не согласен, — пробормотал Тони, хотя на Земо и Росса ему было, в сущности, наплевать.

— Он может попытаться прийти и получить свое, — спокойно ответил вакандец.

— Спасибо, ваше высочество, — церемонно сказал Стив. 

Потом шагнул к Тони, кажется, забыв, что на нем все еще висит мешком так и не пришедший в себя Барнс.

— Тони, мне очень жаль, что все так сложилось. И с Соглашениями тоже. Мы бы обязательно разобрались, но все так невовремя...

— Катитесь к черту, то есть, извините, ваше высочество, в Ваканду, — буркнул Тони. — С Россом я разберусь. С обоими Россами.

— Тони, что бы там ни было, если я буду тебе.., — Стив запнулся и исправился, — если я чем-то смогу помочь — я приду, ты только скажи, — краем глаза Тони уловил мучительную гримасу Земо, но сейчас его меньше всего занимали душевные мучения несостоявшегося злодея.

Он неловко махнул рукой в ответ на слова Стива и отвернулся. Он не был уверен, что даже сквозь динамики будет звучать прилично.

Стив расстроенно вздохнул и потащил Барнса в джет Т’Чаллы.

По злой иронии судьбы Тони лучше чем кто бы то ни было на планете мог бы сейчас расписать себе все варианты и вычислить шансы на лечение. Катастрофически никакие шансы. Потому что лечиться ему, с его и так уже однажды пострадавшими легкими было так же опасно, как и надеяться, что болезнь пройдет сама собой. Правда, на это Тони не надеялся, хотя бы от себя не скрывая правды — это уже была не подростковая романтическая дурь, которая, и правда, могла бы со временем пройти, а качественное, взрослое помешательство из тех, когда родные признают влюбленного недееспособным и отправляют на принудительное лечение транквилизаторами. Нет, Тони, конечно, не собирался до этого доходить, и уже договорился с Хелен Чо о консультации. Правда, в глубине души он сомневался в успехе лечения — чудо-медицина Хелен могла удалить созревшие цветы и даже, может быть, восстановить его многострадальные легкие, но где гарантия, что все не начнется заново? Даже не так, Тони мог с уверенностью гарантировать, что обязательно начнется. Ведь никуда из памяти не денется задумчивая морщинка, когда Стив критически рассматривает очередной набросок, внимательный прищур, с которым он читает карты и планирует миссию, солнечная утренняя улыбка с соседней подушки, то как он улыбается уголком рта, как обманчиво-невинно смотрит снизу вверх, забирая в рот член на всю длину, как мучительно-сладко изламываются брови, когда он подставляется под толчки, чтобы глубже, сильнее…

Он сдавленно выругался и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов из ингалятора. Противный привкус антибиотика не улучшил настроения, но, теоретически, должен был хотя бы немного потянуть время до созревания очередного побега.

Суд отпустил Уилсона под домашний арест и личное обязательство Тони. Сэм вел свою групповую терапию по скайпу, ныл и маялся, но Тони строго-настрого запретил ему высовываться и, слава богу, у того хватало мозгов слушаться. Ванда все еще по возможности избегала Тони, но тоже довольно дисциплинированно сидела на Базе, упражняясь на пару с Виженом в чем-то совершенно нереальном. Роуди на Базе почти не появлялся, переживая не лучший период на службе из-за конфликта интересов. В какой-то момент он признался, что морально готов уволиться на гражданку, но Тони его отговорил. Мстители были в кризисе и до урегулирования всех недоразумений не стоило жечь мосты.

Тем временем Росс жить не мог спокойно, все жаждал поймать беглого капитана Америку и Наташу, которую он считал его сообщницей. Тони мстительно отплатил ему его же монетой, отказавшись и пальцем шевелить без санкции Совбеза ООН. Росс попытался добиться своего, но встретил полное непонимание со стороны постоянного представителя от Великобритании, леди Хоули. В 2014 году Стив и Наташа, фактически, спасли ей жизнь, единственной из Мирового Света Безопасности. И теперь она вернула долг благодарности, что было довольно неожиданно для политика такого уровня, но очень на руку Мстителям. Да и остальные члены Совбеза тоже не видели необходимости гоняться за теми, о ком уже с месяц не было ни слуху ни духу. Расследование событий в Берлине дало много улик против Земо и подтвердило, что кэп пытался остановить Зимнего солдата, так что даже в розыск его объявили, в результате стараний юристов, скорее формально, за угон квинджета Мстителей.

— Босс, входящий звонок с неопознанного номера, — оповестила Пятница.

— Тони, как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Стив без прелюдии. Вспомни кэпа, вздохнул про себя Тони.

— Охренительно, — мрачно ответил он. — Милое общение с Россом и сенатским комитетом по поводу поправок к Соглашениям сделают день кому угодно. Ненавижу политику.

— Я могу как-то помочь?

— Можешь, сиди там, где ты сидишь, и не высовывайся. Через месяца полтора на рассмотрение Совбеза вынесут пакет поправок, все как мы хотели. Тогда эта тема по новому кругу выйдет на публику, вот тогда-то ты и понадобишься. А прямо сейчас тебе лучше не попадаться в руки интерпола, это даст Россу лишние козыри, которые ему абсолютно ни к чему. Ты сейчас там, где я думаю?

— Я помогаю пограничной охране Ваканды, — ответил Стив. — Не переживай, принцесса Шури сказала, что эта линия связи хорошо защищена. Тебе было бы любопытно с ней познакомиться, в Ваканде и правда удивительные технологии, тебе бы здесь понравилось, и...

— А твоего дружка Т'Чалла тоже взял в свою королевскую гвардию? Хотя вряд ли, в ней только красивые наголо бритые женщины…

— Баки в криокамере, — коротко ответил Стив. — Принцесса Шури сказала, что она знает, как убрать у него из головы коды Гидры, но пока еще не все готово, и до того времени он не хотел причинить кому-то вред. Тони, он… 

— Да знаю я, знаю, что он не виноват, — досадливо отозвался Тони. — Пока я его не вижу, я даже в это верю. Надеюсь, ты не будешь настаивать, чтобы мы его включили в состав Мстителей, когда вернешься.

Стив вздохнул.

— Т'Чалла предлагал Баки остаться в Ваканде, и Баки сказал, что подумает об этом, когда и если все получится с кодами. Послушай, я говорил с Т’Чаллой и его сестрой, возбудитель цветочной болезни происходит из Ваканды. Во всем виноват метеорит из вибраниума, который упал здесь когда-то в древности, — надо же, подумал Тони, а Брюс оказался прав. — Он принес с собой споры инопланетных цветов, вакандцы называют их Сердце-цветами. Из них делают ритуальный напиток для коронации Черной Пантеры, он многократно увеличивает способности организма. Но сердце-цветы могут жить только в Ваканде, здесь в почве везде частицы вибраниума и сам метеорит излучает какое-то особое поле. А _pulmonis flores_ — это вид, который так странно мутировал, когда жители Ваканды разнесли споры за пределы своей земли, где вибраниума не было. Вакандцы называют его Цветок-разбитое сердце, в противоположность своим Сердце-цветам…

— Ох уж эта потрясающая способность традиционных культур к очевидным умозаключениям. Все это, конечно, ужасно познавательно и.., — ядовито ответил Тони и, конечно же, в этот момент неудержимо раскашлялся.

— Тони, тебе стало хуже? — заботливо спросил Стив.

— Нет, собственным ядом подавился, не переживай, — задушенно огрызнулся он.

— Тони.

— Что? Все у меня в порядке, не морочь мне голову, — в легких жгло и кислорода катастрофически не хватало, куда там реактору. Тони, кажется, физически ощущал, как в легких раскатываются из круглых свертков лиловые лепестки. Не мог он этого чувствовать, конечно, это все слишком живое воображение. Чертова болезнь, праматерь всей психосоматики…

Он очень аккуратно вдохнул и выдохнул, чтобы не выдать себя. Еще пара вдохов, и, может быть, ему удастся достаточно неподозрительно попрощаться и свернуть разговор. Булькающие звуки на вдохе убили этот план в зародыше.

— Тони, — встревожился Стив. — Не ври мне, пожалуйста, я же знаю симптомы не хуже тебя. Насколько все плохо?

— Иди ты к черту, Роджерс, — из последних сил выдавил Тони и бросил трубку, жестами запретив Пятнице принимать новые звонки. 

Ни через пару часов, ни назавтра легче не стало. Недолго поспав сидя — иначе дышать было сложно, Тони списался с Хелен Чо и договорился о визите в ближайшее свободное время. Хелен уточнила, насколько все плохо и ответила, что максимально сдвинула все запланированные дела и готова принять его через два дня. 

Тони врубил музыку погромче и занялся незаконченными задачами, сортируря их в порядке важности. Сколько раз за последние годы он вот так приводил дела в порядок на всякий случай? Когда загибался от палладия, когда готовился к операции на сердце, когда собирался на охоту за Альтроном. Первый раз был самым памятным, с тех пор он старался не запускать личные дела, его новый образ жизни к этому не располагал. Вот и сейчас по-настоящему важных долгов и не было. 

Сутки прошли незаметно. Тони ни с кем не хотел говорить до последнего. С Пеппер он малодушно надеялся вообще не встретиться до операции. Случайно раскрыть ей причину своего состояния было бы… некрасиво, наверное? Роуди он отправил короткое сообщение и пообещал связаться позже. Слишком уставший,чтобы делать что-то толковое и слишком на взводе, чтобы спать, он лениво листал страницы в интернете.

Пятница, верная любви к соцсетям, включила в подборку новостей твиттерный флешмоб “Довольно романтизировать!” Самоуверенные, бесконечно бескомпромиссные высказывания, как обычно в тви, были бы забавны, если бы не тематика. “Слава Богу, мы живем не в 19м веке, бледность и окровавленные цветы больше не признак возвышенной натуры”, “Романтизация цветочной болезни ужасна. Любовь — прекрасное чувство, но привязывать к нему нездоровую фиксацию и банального паразита просто отвратительно. Вы же не романтизируете глистов. “Ой, у тебя глисты, ты такой интересный”, “Я хочу себе глистов, это так романтично””. “И вас совсем не волнует, что, возможно, романтизация — способ принять свою проблему?”, — попытался воззвать кто-то к рассудительности, но ему только в ответ издевательски написали: “Цветы без причины — признак настоящего мужчины!”. Тони хмыкнул, не находя в себе силы даже среагировать.

— Босс, к вам посетитель, — уведомила Пятница.

Тони молча поднял бровь. Он никого не ждал и не хотел видеть, и ей это было прекрасно известно.

— Капитан Роджерс, босс. Он настаивает и говорит, что его визит касается состояния вашего здоровья.

Тони скривился. Еще как касается, только совсем не в том смысле, как могла понять Пятница. Его здоровье могло бы поправить разве что чудо в лице Стива, но этого чуда не случится, хороший парень и заботливый друг Стив Роджерс может насколько угодно прекрасно к нему относиться, только этого недостаточно. Тони не Шэрон Картер, благотворительности вроде поцелуя в аэропорту ему не нужно. 

Ему нужно все, а всего ему не достанется.

Но если он уже добрался сюда, через все границы, влезло во внутреннюю дискуссию предательское сердце, не выгонять же его, идиота, на улицу под полицейские камеры. Тони махнул рукой, и искин открыла двери лифта.

Заросший лохматой бородой чуть ли не по глаза, в разномастном потрепанном камуфляже, и темных очках, Стив был похож на опустившегося ветерана-бомжа — отличная маскировка, вряд ли кто-то ожидал бы такого от безукоризненного капитана Америки, да и по съемке с уличных камер вычислить его можно было бы разве что алгоритмами Тони.

Он просканировал Тони пристальным взглядом и без лишнего вступления полез в потертый рюкзак, выудив оттуда небольшую коробочку самого обычного вида. Коробочка открылась плавно и без щелчка, оказавшись очень даже необычным миниатюрным высокотехнологичным холодильником и выпустив облачко морозного пара. 

Тони вопросительно посмотрел на десяток шприц-тюбиков с лиловато-молочным содержимым.

— Это вакцина, Тони. Я пытался тебе тогда рассказать — в Ваканде не болеют цветочной болезнью. Принцесса Шури синтезировала это для тебя из вибраниума и экстракта Сердце-цветов.

Это было чудо, да. Вот только совсем не такое, о котором Тони мечтал. Так оно всегда и бывает с мечтами и чудесами. От неожиданности у него, кажется, даже от бронхов отлегло и прорезался голос.

— О-охренеть, — сказал он, неверяще качая головой. — Все такой же заботливый, кэп, просто-таки добрый самаритянин.

— О чем ты? — непонимающе заморгал Роджерс. Так искренне и невинно, как всегда, черт его дери.

— Собственноручно притащить мне лекарство от того, в чем сам же и виноват, — начал Тони, но видимо от возмущения вдохнул слишком резко, потому что его опять скрутил приступ кашля.

— Что?! Я… Тони, ты же тогда говорил, что вы с Пеппер окончательно порвали, и то что мы с тобой никак не повлияет...

— Пеппер? При чем тут Пеппер? — просипел он. 

— Но ты же любишь ее? Это же из-за нее? Ты собирался ехать в ней на выставку, потом из-за нас не поехал, а в Берлине сказал, что вы не вместе, но потом в бункере я увидел лепестки и понял, что Пеппер ушла, но ты ее все еще любишь… я не хотел, чтобы Пеппер ревновала, надеялся, что без меня вы сможете все исправить...

— Я люблю тебя! — рявкнул Тони, прерывая этот поток беспомощного бреда. Он не собирался говорить этого, тем более так, но сил на долгие танцы вокруг да около не было вообще.

Стив пораженно запнулся и, кажется, побледнел, хотя под загаром и бородой этого было толком не понять.

— Но, Тони, это же… как же так, почему… я же тоже люблю тебя.

Под конец голос у него растерянно упал чуть ли не до шепота, он замолчал, и Тони так же молча смотрел на него, а в абсолютно пустой голове как эхо металось "тоже люблю".

— И ты думал, что я все это время люблю Пеппер, — наконец уточнил он.

Стив только молча развел руками.

— Думал, что я еду с ней на выставку, потому что мы вместе, и потом уехал в Ваканду, чтобы благородно не мешать. И ты не кашлял, — пробормотал Тони, чувствуя себя подростком-истериком в полной мере, но и не в силах промолчать и не спросить. Какого черта вообще.

— Тони, я просто люблю тебя, — Стив беспомощно повел рукой, пытаясь выразить словами. — Это не влюбленность, это… что-то естественное, как дыхание. Я живу, а значит дышу, двигаюсь, думаю… люблю тебя. Неважно, любишь ли ты меня, мне не нужно, чтобы ты отвечал взаимностью. Мне важно, чтобы у тебя все было хорошо.

— Но ты никак...

— Ты сказал тогда, в самом начале: “чисто по-дружески, помощь без долгов и обязательств”, — смущенно сказал Стив, впервые отведя глаза. — Сначала я тоже думал, что… по-дружески. А когда я понял, что люблю тебя, было как-то странно об этом говорить, не знаю… Как бы я сказал… вышло бы, что я эмоционально незрелый человек, который цепляется за любые отношения и не умеет их строить самостоятельно, — Тони подозрительно сощурился, слыша явную душеспасительную цитату из терапии.

— Если ты эмоционально незрелый, то какой тогда я? — проворчал он.

— Самый замечательный на свете, но над самооценкой тебе еще надо поработать, — как ни в чем не бывало ответил Стив. — И над выражением своих желаний, видимо, тоже.

Тони сощурился еще сильнее — да, так и есть, это был сарказм, вот же паршивец.

— Знаешь, что, кэп…

— Знаю, — солнечно улыбаясь, ответил тот, уверенно притягивая его к себе и так привычно целуя в висок. — Мы друг друга стоим. По-моему, это замечательно, а ответственную коммуникацию мы как-нибудь доработаем в процессе.

Тони фыркнул, отчасти от его слов, отчасти от того, что борода Стива щекоталась.

— В душ и сбрить этот ужас, немедленно, — потребовал он. — Мне жизненно необходима интенсивная терапия.

— А лекарство Шури…

— Нет-нет, ни в коем случае, — вскинулся Тони. — Я теперь и так справлюсь, а его разберу по молекулам, это же прорыв в медицине, Стив!

— Этот прорыв не получится без вибраниума и сердце-цветов, — напомнил тот.

— Цветы — ерунда, наверняка можно синтезировать действующее вещество искусственно, а вот вибраниум…

— Т'Чалла говорил, что планирует открыть границы Ваканды.

— Ха! Отлично, лучшего выхода в мир он не мог бы придумать. Если они притащат благодарному человечеству лекарство от своей же дряни…

— Это не их дрянь, — педантично поправил Стив, — вакандцы не виноваты…

— Да-да-да, — быстро согласился Тони и неудержимо раскашлялся. Его начинало лихорадить, но никогда раньше он не был так рад высокой температуре.

Стив заботливо приобнял его за плечи.

— Все нормально, — хрипловато ответил Тони. — Все как по учебнику — иммунный ответ, резкая ремиссия, бла-бла-бла, пару дней буду выкашливать эту хрень, а потом стану как новенький, — он подался в объятия, наконец-то позволив себе окончательно поверить во все хорошее и в небывалое чудо в том числе. 

— Я совсем идиот, да? — спросил он у стивовой рубашки.

— Нет, — успокоил Стив. — Ну, или мы оба с тобой идиоты, каждый по-своему. Ну и ладно. Я только постараюсь сделать так, чтобы ты больше никогда не сомневался в том, что я люблю тебя.


End file.
